By Your Side
by Clue-Sama
Summary: So Nezumi has shacked up with Ichiru and Zero has gotten hitched.. But Ichiru seems to want more from Nezumi than a relationship- he wants a family! Sequel to Under Our Noses which is a sequel to What Am I Doing? IchiruxNezumi OC mostly, with KxZ, too.:
1. Vampire Hunter

**By Your Side** -A _Vampire Knight_ Fanfiction: {Sequel}

**Dislcaimer:** Don't own anything that has to do with _Vampire Knight_ as made by Matsuri Hino, however I do own Nezumi Kuran, any of the hunters I randomly make up, aaaand the baby.

**Story Rating: **M, of course.

**Author's Notes: **Oh snaps! :D It's the third installment! (The first two being _What Am I Doing? _and _Under Our Noses_- go read them in that order if you've not done that :D) Yep! I got more than two people saying I should continue! X3 Dat was all I needed! In fact, when I got more than two, I was surprised you guys actually read my author's notes even though they go on forever! ; I'm glad you do, though. Thank you! *hugs*

Before I begin the always long first A/N's I'd like to thank a few people whom review so much, I can't forget ya!

Zaiaku Dyuu, GoddesofWrath, and of course glozinga X3 There are others. *looks at _you* _You know who you are. ^^

So. This one will touch up on Zero and Kaname's relationship which will just be so OOC I'm basically having fun with a loosened up Zero (there will even be something really random and AU, but it's all in good fun. My new story is the serious one- this one is humorous) But mostly it will be with Ichiru and Nezumi who are well... moving forward in their relationship and I forgot to mention earlier in _Under Our Noses_, but remember how Ichiru mentioned that Nezumi will be joining a school for hunters? Well, that is true. But I don't wanna give away too much, so I guess you'll have to read to find out what the hell I'm going on about!

Oh yeah, I'm working on that other story I mentioned ^^ If you haven't put me on watch then ya might not know, but it's called _Misery Loves Company_ and it's quite a bit different from this series. It's longer for starters and it's well on it's way. ^^ Please help yourself to that as well. However, Ichiru is WAY different in that one than this series so while I don't think that I'll get the two stories mixed up, I apologize beforehand if he gets all crazy in this one. And the overall quality might increase because _Misery'_ is better-written and longer than _Under'_ and _What'_, I think.

**Story Warning:**__Well as usual, lemon and lime abound. Basically m-preg (male pregnancy), even though the male never actually gets pregnant (unless you vote otherwise in the poll), but the image of a mommy Nezu with his baby is quite cute, no? Actually, I haven't figured out the details of that yet, but I will give you a poll to contribute with towards the end of this long-ass author's notes.

((Oh yeah- someone once voiced their wonder over what Nezumi Kuran looked like... Well, basically, he looks like Kaname when he found Yuuki- just look in the manga. I find the part in Eleventh Night where Headmaster Cross goes, "Yuuki got dressed all by herself!" and Kaname runs back in and blah blah blah... The frame when Kaname says, "Bye bye" is probably the closest to Nezumi's appearence. Also before that when he is trying to get Yuuki to eat the pudding and he says, "Say 'ahh...'" the pic with his mouth slightly open and such- that one is Nezumi-esque as well. But Nezumi is only seventeen, so he's a little taller and _a bit_ sharper in terms of his face, but still shorter and smaller-framed than Zero and Ichiru... he looks so young and cute! But don't forget- his eyes are green, not brown-red like Kaname... I loves meh tsundere ukes. ^^))

Anyways... warnings... yaoi, obviously, possibly some bloody images and language. Individual chappie warnings will be posted as needed as well. ^^

**Poll: **(1)Should the child be adopted or born (from Nezumi- don't ask, that's how m-preg works: "the male somehow gains the ability to give birth")?

(2) Should the baby be a human or vampire?

(3) Should it be a boy or girl?

(4) If a human and a vampire have a child, is it a vampire with diluted blood?

Based on your answers, the story will _definitely _change to fit the answers. If you don't vote... well... then I'll be upset and just make everyone in the story die at the end. :l

**Quick Chappie Warning:** Some solo and lime then lemon- gettin' ya started off right. ;3

Enjoy! :3

--

_**Chapter 1- Vampire "Hunter"**_

**-Nezumi-**

My silver-haired lover tilted his head and studied me and my sweatpant-wearing form. I learned that training as a human vampire hunter was actually very exhauting. Vampires had physical powers and psychic force at their disposal to make such things like running and moving things as easy as breathing. Humans, however, were not so lucky and while some vampires thought humans were weak, I bet that if that vampire lost his powers, he'd be no stronger than a human twelve-year-old.

So without the use of my powers (made possible with a gentle, painless prick with a silver needle) I found myself sweating it out with Ichiru out on the grounds of the hunter's school he had me enrolled in. Of course, Ichiru was used to this and wasn't panting as hard as I was, much to my embarassment. But I wasn't there for classes and such- Ichiru managed the whole thing so that I had access to the libraries, training grounds and equipment, and if there was ever a mission to get a level E or criminal vampire, then I could join them on the hunt. I had no desire to befriend the hunters because of what happened to Kaname and I long ago, but Ichiru didn't mind. Sometimes he showed disappointment at my sticking so close to him when we went inside of the building, but otherwise he understood and respected my distain.

The hunters knew who I was... and what I was. A few of them had a few words to say about a vampire helping them, especially one who hated hunters, but when Ichiru- a Kiryuu- had assured them that all was well, they cooled off a little. There was one hunter though. He was quietly interested in me, it seemed. Or at least wary, whereas the others just silently accepted my presence. His name was Toga Yagari and Ichiru told me that he was the one who trained Zero and himself- he was their sensei, like Ichiru was now mine.

"He won't hurt you as long as you don't cross him," Ichiru had explained.

The man wasn't a student, obviously, but he loitered around sometimes, watching me with a careful eye. Yes, eye. Something had befell his right eye, it seemed, but that only added to his rough, dangerous look. Yagari wasn't outside now, as Ichiru finished up his lesson on shielding charms. I had picked it up quickly and felt confident in my abillity to defend myself from another vampire. I always thought a good defense was a good offense, so I was ready to take the challenge Ichiru, his brother and my own brother had proposed to me at the start of my schooling.

"I have it, Ichiru. Let me spar Kaname, now," I demanded, furrowing my brow in annoyance. The sweat rolled over my eyebrows and down my face as Ichiru tilted his head the other way.

"I don't know. You're still sweating from it. If you can't do this stuff effortlessly, you'll never beat an 'E, let alone your brother," he said skeptically.

I bristled- "Ichiru!"

"Don't get all angry, Nezumi. I mean, do you want to get beat down by Kuran in front of me and Zero?" he teased, smirking at me.

"But I won't just be using the spells. I'll have my vampire powers and endurance..." I protested, pouting now.

"Yes, but think of how much stronger you'll be if you master this stuff. You'll be invincible. An unbreakable vampire shield and a vampire-strong body. And if you have to concentrate this hard to get a simple shield up, then you are not ready," he told me, walking closer. "Besides, this is a weaker shield. Kuran might just break through it."

I sighed and looked at the dry, prickly-grass ground. It was late Winter now, but I only wore the gray sweatpants. My bare skin radiated heat and to me, the freezing breezes felt good. I knew the chilled sweat could possibly give me a cold, but as soon as my powers returned, my vampire cells would kill the bad bacteria. My toes wiggled to settle more comfortably on the spikey blades of dry and dead grass and I murmured, "Fine. But it's been more than five months and I'm still not strong enough?" I was a few months older now. New Year and several other holidays had passed, so I was feeling a bit discouraged.

Ichiru pulled me closer suddenly, snuggling into my hair and cooing, "You are very strong, Nezumi. You're progressing much faster than those morons in there," he assured, talking about the younger trainees inside the building. "Some of them can't even look at a Level E without wetting themselves, let alone use a shielding charm."

I put my arms up to hold him as well, still frowning, but finding comfort in his arms. I didn't feel any other people outside to see this public display of affection... then again, I forgot my powers and senses where shut off, so when I heard a gruff, "Hey, Ichiru!" I nearly jumped out of my skin.

Ichiru did not release me, but only looked back over to the bricked hunter's school. Yagari stood, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. It looked like he had been standing there long enough to see the whole thing... I reddened.

"Yes, Sensei?" Ichiru called back.

"Come here a second, will ya?"

"Of course," Ichiru obediently said.

We both hurried over to the taller man and I kept my eyes on him. I wasn't so put off by his over-bearing aura that I wouldn't look him in the eye. He probably thought I was being disrespectful- well, I was and I knew it. He didn't look like he deserved my respect. His dark eye looked away from me, but only because he told Ichiru, "Tell the kid to take a shower- this is between you and me."

I opened my mouth to say something, but Ichiru quickly stopped me. He knew of my temper.

"Nezumi, go on. I'll... _meet _you in there in a moment..." he said, winking. Promise of things people probably shouldn't do in a school shower room extinguished my fuming and I rushed inside, blushing again.

Ichiru was so naughty... ^^

**-Ichiru-**

"So what is it, Yagari-sensei?" I asked, watching to make sure Nezumi didn't try to eavesdrop before looking back to Yagari.

"I hope you really don't plan on doing that in the shower room here..." he said, wrinkling his nose.

I smirked and shrugged, "I might..."

My sensei shook his head and stood up straight, off the wall.

"Anyway," he started, getting my attention. "I visited Cross Academy yesterday..."

"Really?" I interrupted. Dispite Yagari's obvious annoyment I continued, "How was it?"

"It... it was great," he grumbled quickly. "However, I regret to inform you, but your brother is getting hitched."

My eyes widened and I immediately asked, "To who? What happened to Kaname Kuran?"

Yagari's one eye moved to look somewhere else, seeming further irritated.

"Nothing. The kid's getting committed to the pureblood... he wanted me to tell you. Although he could have just stopped planning the damn thing and call you himself..." Yagari mumbled, probably mad that his students were all so... gay, but I was lost to everything around me after the words "getting committed to the pureblood."

Zero was getting married to Kaname...? For some reason, I felt no happiness for him. I mean, I knew I should be happy for my big brother, but... right now, I only felt something close to jealousy. But it wasn't because Zero was getting married to someone else- I loved Nezumi. However, that was just it... Zero was getting married to Kaname, furthering their unity. What about me?

...I wanted to start a family with Nezumi later this year, but the news of Zero's engagement was sort of a push... Maybe Nezumi would be ready.

**-Nezumi-**

I made sure to wash myself thouroughly for Ichiru, getting all the dirt and dried sweat off of my skin. Of course, then I thought, _Well, what if Ichiru wanted to clean me...?_ So I paused in my scrubbing for a moment. _Too late_, I realized with disappointment. All the brown and black smudges were gone and I pouted, remembering the other times Ichiru had washed me down back at home. It was so nice: his hands roaming over my water-slicked body and him claiming to actually be "washing" me...

But I shook my head, not wanting to give Ichiru the pleasure of having me already hard when he got here. I smirked to myself- today was a hard-to-get day. I ended up grinning goofily to myself for being so mischievous and wondered if there was anywhere I missed with the washcloth I had... I nearly slapped myself in the forehead when I realized I hadn't got the most important area that must be clean on the uke.

Usually, I don't feel aroused when cleaning my rear end. It was just another part of my body to be washed carefully. Like when a girl learns that a boy has to clean his penis well to avoid infection, they probably think that it must be perverted, but really, it's nothing. However... as I moved my cloth-covered hand back there to wash, the soapiness and water made the material slippery and it slid in easier than I thought, penetrating my entrance slightly. I winced in shock and felt the small ripple of pleasure it gave. Biting my bottom lip in slight shame while I stopped to think... I eventually put the washcloth back on the little bar it hung over.

Gulping down more embarassment, I put my bare, wet finger back at my entrance, pressing on it. I shuddered gently and bent over a little, pressing harder. I wasn't so tight as I was last year due to Ichiru and his sex drive, but I still had to push hard enough to get anywhere. My finger sunk in slowly, making me gasp a little and close my eyes, swallowing the moan that threatened to sneak past my lips. People would be in here shortly and moaning in the acousic room would be very... unwise.

But as I pushed deeper into myself, unable to hold back, I wiggled my finger slightly, making a tiny groan go loose. I added another finger and tried to reach that spot Ichiru could find in less than five seconds, but when he found it, I was usually screaming already and not focused on where exactly he was at inside. My face flushed and I whimpered involuntarily as if the fingers belonged to someone else and they weren't going fast enough. Well, I moved my fingers as deep as they would go, but not only where my fingers shorter and slimmer than Ichiru's and thus, not big enough, I would not get any more pleasure than I was getting from myself now.

But I pretended they were my seme's fingers. I moaned- it felt better already.

"Ichiru..." I mewled, arching my hips out more.

"Nezumi," a voice said, heavy with lust, it sounded like.

At first, I thought I was responding to myself, but I can't mimic such a tone. I realized with a start that someone else was in the stall door's frame; my lewd postition and action in plain view of whomever it was. I prepared to erase their memory, not being able to bear the thought of one of these stupid hunters having dirt on me.

But as soon as I whipped around, power swirling inside me as I returned to normal posture- fingers not in places, I caught a glimpse of familiar silver hair and extremely familiar muscle laced body briskly coming closer, I blushed.

"I...Ichiru!" I rasped, horribly mortified that he had seen me like that. I took a step back, but he wrapped his arms around me and crushed me to his warm chest. The water began soaking his nude form as well as he reached back briefly to shut the frosted glass door that only covered the shower's occupant(s) from the middle of the calves up. My face burned brighter and I pushed at him saying more squeakily than I would have liked, "Ichiru! Why didn't you warn me you were coming in...!?"

"I'm glad I didn't..." he growled, sounding deeply aroused, which only made my eyes widen in panic. I most likely would not have been so flustered over his lust had he not walked on me about to do _that _to his likelihood. But I whimpered and pushed harder, making him back up a little, but not letting go.

"What's wrong?" he asked, seeming antsy to get started and worried at the same time.

"..." I looked down at the water going down the drain and felt silly... There was nothing wrong, but...

"Sorry... I'm just kind of... ashamed of... you seeing me doing that," I admitted quietly.

"Oh, Nezumi," he purred, leaning down to plant a kiss on my forehead as he often does. "It's fine. Not only does it let me know that you find me... masturbate-worthy..." he paused to chuckle at my humiliated groan before saying, "But it also... was very... sexy..." he breathed quieter with each word, making my lower regions heat up.

"Besides," he continued, starting to paw at my bottom, "there are plenty of beautiful celebrities and other people to masturbate to, but you chose me... In a way, that's quite endearing."

I thought that sounded odd, but I supposed it was true. Why would I pleasure myself to anyone else if I have Ichiru? No one could replace him whether it be in my heart or... in my body. Ichiru always had to teach me things like this, it seemed. I had book sense, sure, but romantics like Ichiru could think about things like that without much effort. It almost made me feel a bit childish, having him teach me stuff like that, but I was not so prideful that I did not listen. It helped me understand his way of thinking better, and it was nice to get a little sappy sometimes.

"I'm sorry," I apologized quietly again, but stopped speaking when a much more suitable digit found its way into my passage. My breath caught in my throat and my pushing hands stilled on his chest. I sighed out his name and let myself look slutty by leaning onto him, but arching my hips out again. I released purrs and mews and a constant stream of other feline noises half-consciously as I looked up at him from my spot on his chest with glazed eyes because he once told me of how he loved it when I did that. My name could mean 'mouse' in Japanese, but I acted like a cat during sex, apparently.

He moaned himself, now, the cat-play taking its toll on Ichiru's psyche and he thrust his fingers in further, brushing against the spot I couldn't reach earlier. I gasped and my fingers curled into fists on his skin, nearly scratching him. My body tensed around his fingers and I could feel and hear his breathing increase as he attempted to pull his fingers out. He was presumably wishing my walls were clenching around his hardened shaft rather than his fingers.

So he finally got me turned around to brace myself on the wall and stood behind me. The wall opposite the door was bare, save for the soap dish and washcloth bar, but that's where I stood now, legs spread properly. The showerhead had been aimed down somewhat to keep us lubricated further with the shower gel Ichiru found. He spread some over himself and ran a coated finger down my buttock's crevice, getting a shiver down my spine. I pressed the side of my face to the cool tile wall and waited, not looking at him in the corner of my eye. I was still a little shy with Ichiru, but it was just how I was.

I twitched slightly when I felt his hard cock probing at my pucker before beginning it's entrance into me. At once, I started feeling full and warmed from the inside-out. I pushed back against him, sliding easily along his shaft with the gel making us both moan a bit with the fluidity of it. He didn't stop until my butt met his thighs and he slid his shower-gelled, foamy hands around my middle, both gliding lower to my now-rigid member, only brushing over the sensitive organ. I whined in protest and ground myself against him. He pulled back out halfway and pounded back in. I let out a loud moan. It echoed through the locker room and we both froze...

Ichiru said wolfishly into my ear after a moment, "You'd better be careful, Nezumi..." and as he said this, the sound of boys flooded the room as they filed in for dressing and showering. My eyes widened in horror and he only moved his hips into me more in a rolling motion before finishing, "You wouldn't wanna get too loud, would you...?"

The bastard pulled out and smoothly and languidly came back in, earning an equally long whimper, which turned into a moan, from me. I tried to keep it quiet, but it felt like everyone could hear it. They most likely didn't, but I whispered, even while Ichiru pulled out again, "Ichiru, don't...!"

"They'll see our feet under the door anyway... And if," he stopped to thrust into me, making me shudder and utter a choked cry, "you get loud then they'll know who it is that's in here."

"You..." I tried growling, but it came out like a sob. This was actually thrilling to know we could be caught any moment, and it made the experience that much more great- breaking the rules is always like that.

He sped up, actually having to bury his teeth into my shoulder to keep from moaning too deeply himself. But I had nothing to muffle my gaping mouth with. My thoughts and senses were clouded with passion and fear/excitment of getting found out- so much so, that I didn't think to simply bite my fist or lip or tongue or _something_. So I just let out the breaths in desperate-sounding gasps and sighs, having them get a little jumpy in time with Ichiru's pounding.

And eventually, my eyes shut and a bit of my voice leaked into the breaths. I didn't hear the voices outside giggling about how someone in this shower was getting screwed and how they were jealous. My lips pursed in this undeniable desire as I felt my climax approaching under his manipulating hands.

"Mmmmmm..." I moaned through the tighly closed lips, then snarled out, "Ichiru..."

The nosy hunters outside knew who one of them was now and if Ichiru was having sex then it could only be with the pureblood kid, they figured. They weren't rude about it, but only more envious- Ichiru and Zero were two of the hottest hunters in this division. But I took no notice to their murmurs. I cried out with my release, splattering it all over the wall in front of me. Ichiru wasn't too far behind, ramming into me swiftly; the wet slaps bouncing off the walls of the whole room. He, also, came with a full groan, erupting within my heated body.

Ichiru kissed my neck where his teeth marks were healing up and I smiled bitterly, realizing that there was a small crowd of giggling boys disapating from the shower's door.

Shower love-making was always the most perverted, I thought, but we found ourselves doing it alot... for it was also the easiest. Already naked and clean. Then you get dirty, but can clean the area and the bodies quickly. Of course... usually there aren't people around to commit the little escapade to memory for gossip later.

"I hate you..." I murmured, holding my breath while he pulled out of me.

"No, you don't," Ichiru reminded me, trying to pet my butt in a kind of lecherous apology as I continued hugging the wall.

"...so?" I pouted, swatting his hand away. That stupid, perfect vampire _hunter_. -_-

**--**

**Author's Notes:** Hey. Sorry if the chappie was short or wierd, but it seemed like a good place to stop. And what's more... after the shower part, it was really late and Clue-sama was sweepy... *puppy eyes* No get mad... Yeah, but have you heard that song _Sunday, Bloody Sunday_ by U2? Towards the end, he makes these... _sighs _(I think he does it twice) and naturally, I thought perverted, so that (along with _Sunshine Of Your Love_ by Cream and that _Lying'_ song by Panic!') helped with the lime; making it lemon. ^^ Listen to them.

Oh yeah... and yes, I made some (most) of the hunters gay. How could I not? :o

((BTW: when there's an apostrophe after a word that probably doesn't have one after it normally, it means the title or word is longer, but I don't feel like typing it. ex. _Misery'_ = _Misery Loves Company_... which is my other story... ::shameless plug::))


	2. Abstinence? What

**By Your Side** -A _Vampire Knight_ Fanfiction: Sequel

**Dislcaimer:** Don't own anything that has to do with _Vampire Knight_ as made by Matsuri Hino, however I do own Nezumi Kuran, any of the hunters I randomly make up, aaaand the baby.

**Author's Notes: **Hey! I know the first A/N's were probably annoying, but I assure you, they won't be so long anymore. ;

**Chappie Warnings:** Fluff and a little lime. And Zero being a bit girly. ((I warned you- Zero is now way OOC))

Enjoy!

--

_**Chapter 2- Abstinence? What's That?**_

**-Kaname-**

He was so very excited. It made me happy to see him so animated about the whole thing.

I was a bit worried that he might refuse my proposal, seeing as how it was in front of the whole Night Class which would have embarassed me and the vampires probably would not have taken a wedding proposal rejection from Zero to me well. Of course, they were already about to explode from me just asking the human to marry me...

But Zero had just appeared... stunned, to say the least, when I bent my knee and grabbed his left hand, my other hand in my pocket.

_Everyone in the room had their eyes on me. When I pulled the small black box out, a blush blossomed over Zero's cheeks. This was a pretty obvious posture I had myself in, so they all knew exactly what I was doing._

_Zero was standing before me and looking down into my adoring eyes as I flicked open the top of the felt box. I took my hand away from his for a moment to pull out the silver ring with a few modest diamonds set into it. I was saving the intricate precious jeweled ring for the actual wedding, so this one would be enough for now._

_Zero seemed shocked enough at the moment and he whispered, "K-Kaname...?"_

_"Zero," I started. I saw him gulp and when I took his hand back in mine, I felt him quivering. "Don't make that face, Zero..." I said gently, smiling. "I know this is how you humans carry out a marriage proposal, and I figured just plain out asking wouldn't have much of an effect on you. So I bow before you..."_

_"Oh, Kaname..." he said so softly, even I barely heard him._

_"And ask you for your hand in marriage. Will you marry me, Zero?"_

_"..." he didn't say anything at first. He looked down at his hand in mine, my other hand poised to slip the ring on. I almost thought he might refuse by the way his face grew serious, but suddenly his smile spread over his reddened face. He looked like he might start crying, but Zero Kiryuu does not cry in front of the Night Class._

_"Yes... I will."_

A small grin played over my lips at the memory of us embracing in the foyer of the Moon Dorms and the loud, but obviously forced applause from the vampires. It had gone quite well. Ichijo had seemed truly happy for us and went out of the way to take care of my duties for the night while I took Zero back up to my room for... _celebration_. That night had been especially sweet and passionate. He had released his tears of joy that time and held me all night until the morning, even through his slumber. He woke and smiled at the ring on his finger...

"Kaname."

"..."

"Kaname!"

"...? What is it, Zero? I'm thinking," I murmured, glancing up at him from my spot on the love seat in my room.

He tilted his head to the side in annoyance with his hands on his hips, catalogs fisted in his fingers.

"About what? The wedding, I hope," he pouted. He was also quite excited to take planning into his own hands. He had said that I would "vamp out" the ceremony if I did too much. He had meant it jokingly, trying to seem nonchalant about wanting to plan the wedding. Zero never liked being _called _the girl, but that didn't mean he didn't like _being _the girl.

"I was thinking about the night after I proposed," I told him, smirking. He blushed and stomped around to plop on the cushion next to me. He slapped the papers on the coffee table in front of us and leaned over them grumbling, "Yeah, anyway... It's time to figure out what food we want..."

"I could go all day without food as long as I can have you at the end of it..." I said, talking the way that made him blush to peirced ears. I saw them indeed tint a bit, but he barked, "Shut up and listen! God... Anyway, I would have done this myself too, but I figured some vampires would be there. I wanted you to pick out what they eat. I will get the human food."

"Us good vampires eat like humans, Zero," I said, running my eyes over the gourmet food items. "Just a little more... raw, if you could. And any wines or juices I would get can't be ordered from this catalog..."

Before I could finish, Zero lifted up the one he was marking on and slid another one to me. It was a vampire's food catalog. I smiled and took it.

We sat chatting about the provisions and laughing about this and that. It ended with Zero throwing his book at me and blushing madly while I slyly smirked his way. I let him have the pleasure of the paper hitting me in the head and crossing his arms, looking away with that "hmph" sigh most females do. He didn't get up and storm off like he would do if he was mad, so that meant he wanted me to do something. I could practically feel his expecting smile as I slid closer to him, dropping my own papers. I would not insult or humiliate him by refusing his flirting. Besides, why would I pass up the opprotunity to have my way with Zero?

"You have an odd way of showing your affection..." I purred, nuzzling into his bite area. He shuddered and his arms fell away from his chest. The hunter tilted his head away to allow more access.

"I'm feeling... lazy today," he informed me breathlessly, his back arching in my agonizing touches to his lower stomach. "I want you to do everything while I... sit here and enjoy..."

"Yes, my bride," I hissed, licking over his neck. I heard him trying to come up with a snarky remark, but he just settled for a moan when my fangs slid under his skin, igniting the tender nerves that formed there. He brought his hands down over mine, trying to push them lower, but I kept them where they were, knowing Zero would go nuts.

Immediately, he whimpered and rolled his hips a little. I would have done something right then- I can't stand it when he moves his hips like that; it should be a crime that Zero's body gyrates like that! He was lucky I was drinking and lapping at his neck rather that trying to rip his pants off. As he has learned, when I want something, I get it.

"Kanameeee..." he moaned deeply, scooting back to press his bottom into my lap. I growled against his flesh before pulling away and kissing there once. He probably felt my erection through the clothing and ground his rump there mercilessly. I jerked back, making him gasp and then mewling seductively, he lay back against me fully, tilting his head back on my shoulder. He looked at me breifly before working his hips more. I moaned and we continued what was called "dry-humping" for a few moments, allowing ourselves to become painfully hard inside of our clothing.

I eventually felt like I could come just doing this; Zero's face flushed and teeth gripping his bottom lip forming his expression of arousal quite clearly. I reached up and pressed on his shoulder blades saying, "Zero, come on... Lay down..."

He smirked with his eyes still closed and nodded wordlessly. Between clothed humping and naked humping... Zero knew what was better.

**-Nezumi-**

Heaving a giant sigh, I dropped down onto the end of our bed. I was feeling the effects of my training now and was very sleepy. Ichiru wasn't so tired, but slipped off his daytime clothes in favor of looser ones for sleeping in.

"Hey, Nezumi..." he said, walking down the hall of our one story home to the bathroom. It wasn't like a teenager's first actual house at all, which is what I expected it to look like when Ichiru told me he had his own place. I supposed I didn't give him alot of credit when he had promised to take good care of me with the money he sometimes got to hunt down Level E's. I never really asked, but by looking at the clean-cut look of the place, I would guess that he gets about thirty plus grand a pop.

"Yes?" I asked, taking off my pants and such to pajama myself as well.

"You wanna know what Yagari-sensei told me this afternoon...?" he said after a moment of hesitant silence.

I raised my head to look in the general direction of the bathroom. What was wrong?

"What happened? Something bad?" I asked, tying the drawsting on my pants tightly. Ichiru was not getting in them again tonight. Actually, it was only about seven-o-clock, but I wasn't completely used to waking up in the morning. So we came to terms. On "school days" (going to the school to train for a while) I would go out during the day, but on non "school days" I got to sleep in until nighttime. Ichiru seems to always be awake when I am, but occasionally, he'll doze off around five a.m.. Of course, then I got to watch him sleep before running off to do errands or shopping sprees. (Ever since that first time, I can't stop.)

I ran some of Kaname's businesses now (being a Kuran and all), which meant I got some money of my own. Ichiru refuses to let me pay for bills or food, but I bought the toys and accessories for the house.

I giggled to myself when I recalled one of the things I bought when he was asleep. It was one of those tight, little nurse's uniforms, complete with knee-length white boots and all. For some reason, I have an obnoxiously boyish body structure and with the outfit on, it made me look "so delicious", as he said. That was a good night...

"No, it's not bad. It's good news actually," he said back. But the tone of his voice didn't sound like it was "good news". I sat back down on the bed after slipping on a t-shirt, saying, "Well, what is it? Why are you stalling?"

"Don't make me come in there," he warned.

"And do what?" I challenged, crossing my arms even though he couldn't see me. He didn't have to, he probably knew I had them crossed.

Suddenly, I heard him running down the hallway back towards the bedroom. He brust in and shoved me down to the mattress. I could have stopped him, of course, but why would I do that? He smirked and said lowly, "I could do alot of things... and I can show you better than I can tell you."

"I know..." I whispered, slyly smiling myself as he leaned down to kiss me on the lips. However, I turned my head away when he tried to pry open my mouth with his tongue. He was trying to make me forget about it.

"I want you to tell me what Yagari told you," I said, a bit breathless.

That seemed to douse Ichiru's fire and he sighed rolling off to sit next to me. He ran his fingers back through his silver locks and looked at the floor while mumbling, "Kuran proposed to Zero."

My face split with a wide, fanged grin.

"That is wonderful!" I exclaimed. "Did Kiryuu accept?"

"Yeah. They're engaged now," he droned, looking the other way.

I frowned then. Ichiru didn't seemed so enthralled. I attempted to approach him to get his attention, but he moved to crawl up to the head of the bed to lay down- to sleep. I tilted my head at his odd behavior and said, "What's the matter? Aren't you happy for them? Isn't this sort of thing monumentous for humans?" I asked, wondering if I had mis-studied on this subject.

"...It is. It's very monumentous," he confirmed, using my words to ensure my thoughts on the importance of the matter. "And... as for being happy for the two... I suppose I am."

I sighed and made my way up to lay next to him. He didn't sound very happy.

"Ichiru. Tell me what is wrong. Your brother is getting married and you act like he has betrayed you..." I trailed off. Is he... Is he upset because Zero is marrying Kaname? My voice cracked a little, dispite myself when I whispered, "Ichiru, do you still want Zero...?"

I thought we had settled this...!

His silver eyes widened when I began suggesting that and he reached out to grab me before I went berserk on him with grief and anger. He said urgently, "No! It's not like that! I just..."

I had stopped to listen, but when he bit his lip in doubt, I snatched myself away from him. Quickly getting off of the bed, I felt tears prick my eyes. It was like last time, but in reverse. He had thought I still loved my brother and got mad, but now he was still hung up over his twin and I was pissed. Well... murderous was a better word.

I saw him wince when my aura chilled the room. Vampires and humans outside probably felt it as well and I growled, "You are such a fraud!"

"Nezumi, please!" he pleaded, getting up himself and coming around to my side. I backed up from his reaching hand and bristled. He seemed hurt by my attitude and dropped his arm back to his side. The one-way blood bond protested this conduct as well, but I ignored it. He would have to have a good reason to calm me down now.

"Nezumi... I was only worried about whether or not this was the right decision- to ask you this... But with the engagement of our brothers..."

I wasn't completely consoled yet and I barked, "What are you trying to say? What is it?"

"...We could get married, too, if you wanted... but... I've been wondering about whether you wanted to have a baby with me?"

My anger cleared and my aura dropped along with my jaw.

"..._What_?"

--

**Author's Notes:** Listened to... _On Top_ and _Jenny Was A Friend Of Mine _by The Killers during the love seat scene. Both are... _inspiring _even without the lyrics fully processing in my mind.


	3. Decisions, Decisions

**By Your Side** -A _Vampire Knight_ Fanfiction: {Sequel}

**Dislcaimer:** Don't own anything that has to do with _Vampire Knight_ as made by Matsuri Hino, however I do own Nezumi Kuran, any of the hunters I randomly make up, aaaand the baby.

**Author's Notes: **Sorry for the wait. I've been doing my other story You should be reading that one as well as this one, though. It will soften the waiting period for these updates.

Now...I finally read the first eight reviews Now I am at home and looking them over... So far the results are (for the baby thing): A natural-born male vampire. ^^ Unless there is a sudden change in the results in the coming reviews, I think that will, in fact, be the basics for the baby.

Now... I have no idea how m-preg works exactly (I just learned about it actually a few weeks ago. ). I don't wanna make this all sci-fi or whatever- so the way I'll go about impregnating our dear Nezu (that sounded wrong! X3) will be fluffy and sweet to hide the non-making-sinceness of the whole thing. Okay? Fluffy and sweet- cotton candy. *nod, nod*

**Chappie Warnings:** KanamexZero lemon ^^

Enjoy! :D OR ELSE!! D: (heehee)

--

_**Chapter 3- Decisions, Decisions**_

**-Nezumi- **(right after the last chappie)

A baby? He wants to have a baby... with me...?

"I-Ichiru..." I whispered, not looking at him and blushing. This was most unexpected. I mean I loved him dearly and I will stay with him until my heart stops, (I know that he will die before me, but I try not to think of that; he wants me to make him a vampire, but I'm not so sure.) but a _child_? A little vampire cherub that could possibly be a tiny version of Ichiru or myself... or even a mix of our two imput of genes? He could be the strongest non-pureblood boy ever born because we would raise him to be powerful in body and mind, but if it is a girl then she will be treated like a princess and lavished with only the best dresses and jewels, and we would be the most loving parents to our baby. _Our _infant... Mine and his...

He frowned and raked his hair back with his distressed fingers while I thought about how many wonderous moments we would have bringing up our lovely baby boy or girl.

"Look, I didn't want to ask you so early in our relationship, but you were getting all upset about the misunderstanding. That, and, since they are getting married, I wanted to do something to tighten our bond as well. I'm sorry I ever said anything..." he gave a small, forced smile and came closer to me, probably thinking that I was thinking of leaving him for moving ahead to fast. He reached out and drew me to himself in a soft, yet, firm hug. "We're fine the way we are, huh, Nezumi."

"B-But..." I murmured, my fingers gripping the cloth covering his chest. I didn't look up at him- I was blushing too hard to face him right now as I said, shyly, "Ichiru... I think... having a baby will be wonderful... as long as it is with you..."

"..."

I looked up at him now when he didn't say anything, almost afraid he had changed his mind and that I appeared foolish. But my darling silver-haired human only had a dazzling smile on his face and he tightened his embrace on me whispering into my hair while I grinned into his warmth because I knew that was it; I was... _we _were going to have a baby, "And it will be the most beautiful child in the world, my love."

**-Zero-**

I let out a loud, rough yawn of both satisfaction and pleasant tiredness. Ah, couch sex- one of the best kinds. So taboo and naughty... because people sit there, you know. I cast a sly smirk over to a still-naked Kaname as he idly checked off some items in the vampire catalog for the wedding and reception. All he needed was a cigarette tucked in between his miracle-working lips and it would be a perfect post-screw image. But Kaname Kuran did not smoke and he was still so damned sexy.

"Awake now, are we?" he asked, the mirth apparent in his voice as he closed the magazine and sat back on the love seat, moving my pants-less legs so that they lay on his lap. I, too, was nude.

"Yeah, oddly enough. ...Did you check all of the food off that I should order?" I questioned looking over to the catalog. He nodded and ran his hand up my leg absently. My gaze shot up to him accusingly, but he was watching his own hand raptly. The wandering hand went past my knee and floated a little inward as it traveled up my thigh. I shuddered and mumbled, "Would you cut it out... I have calls to make..."

He smiled at me then and his hand indeed did stop, a few inches away from my private parts which were wondering if they should be hardening or what.

"I don't see you trying to move. Besides, its eight-o-clock at night, Zero. People don't want you calling them all hours of the night ordering things," he teased.

I crossed my arms and drew up my knees, forcing him to remove his hand. I turned on my side, my backside to the air and my face in the cushions on the backrest of the love seat, still curled into the little ball.

"I don't care what the hell they want. They give out their numbers to be called so they can plan a damn wedding or forget about making a good income. And might I remind you, you are paying for most of it, so they'd better throw themselves at my feet and trying to get my attention to hire their greedy asses to plan this damn thing."

I heard Kaname laugh a bit at my temper and he purred, "Of course. But, Zero, you really are too cute."

I turned my head to grin at him wolfishly and sarcastically and say, "I am, aren't I?"

He put his hand on my thigh again, but this time he wasted no time pushing it around to my quite exposed rear and feeling around the crack as if he was going to push it in and start something all over again. I felt a sudden surge of heat rush southward, making me wiggle a bit before sighing, "Kaname, you are insatiable..."

"For you, yes..." he confirmed, leaning down and pressed a ravenous kiss to my lips, coaxing a moan from me. I'm not sure whether or not it was just my automatic attraction to him or maybe something else, but I began to uncurl myself and turn to lay on my back, one leg having to hang off the side of the sofa and have that foot flat on the carpet. With me laying like that, Kaname now had full access to my sexual areas and he moved on all fours, one knee in between my legs, the other also out to stand on the floor; one hand moved in between my legs and stroking my revealed pucker in a "come here" motion and the other hand braced on the armrest behind my head. I raised my hips towards him, one of my hands creeping towards his dick and the other anxiously dancing on the small expanse of couch next to me and body language says that I wanted him. Again.

I felt his skin crawl excitedly as I neared his stiffening organ and he rewarded me with a quick thrust of his finger into and back out of my ass. I moaned and I tilted my head back at the swiftness of it all. He knew I wanted it back inside of me, but I wouldn't give him the pleasure of hearing me beg... unless he gave me no choice. Instead, I let my fingers ghost down the whole length of his shaft, feeling it immediately go rigid under my feathery touch and he growled low in his chest in approval. Mine was erect as well and while it throbbed for some kind of touch, I ignored it. I was used to just coming without directly pleasuring it, but I needed Kaname for that.

Said pureblood looked down to my penis and saw the beads of precum beginning to leak out and he drew back to lap it up like it was the most delicious thing. Needless to say, I bucked up, seeking the heat and wetness of his mouth, but he held me still and only kissed and sucked on the tip, increasing my flow as I got more aroused. Finally, he moved back above me, gathering the hand that was laying next to me and taking it above my head to be pinned under his hand on the armrest. Lacing his fingers of that hand with mine, he swiped his other fingers over the liquid that was starting to run down the side of my cock and with a fox's smile, swathed it over my entrance smoothly and liberally.

I shivered again and whimpered, my free hand straying down to touch myself in agnoy. He was so cruel- not doing what I wanted him so badly to do. He stopped a moment to watch me like a peeping tom as I slowly caressed myself. My hips bucked a little and I looked back up at him, probably looking like a whore. He returned to teasing my entrance with two of his slicked fingers. I felt something warm hit my hand that was fondling my own balls and I looked down the plane of my belly to see a drop of Kaname's own precum. More was dripping down in thin, viscid strands and he knew it.

With a suggestive glance, I brought my once masturbating hand up and caught some on my fingers. He swallowed almost inaudibly as he observed me bring it up to my lips and spread some over my lips before taking the fluid-drizzled fingers in my mouth, sucking. He groaned as if that was his dick in my mouth and leaned down to suck on my neck, without biting, until I removed my fingers. I lightly gasped a few times while he did that both from his drawing and because his stomach and penis were now rubbing against mine and I arched up into him. He drew back and kissed me, licking his own precum off of my lips and suddenly, I released a husky moan which sounded rightfully surprised. I almost didn't know what was going on, but I felt it then: a hard, familiar cock pressing deep into me.

"_Oh_, God..." I sighed. I had just had him in me about an hour ago, but it never got old or any less brain-frying.

Immediately, he began fucking me, hard, and I was meeting his rams with well-practiced timing. Soon, we were both moaning and panting and leaving burning, red scratches all over each other's sweat-painted bodies. His were healing quickly, but mine would remain to let everyone know just what exactly I was doing all night instead of planning my wedding. Kaname was so very persuasive though and made organizing a wedding that was this month (he insisted it be held as soon as possible) seem most unimportant.

After a rigorous slew of minutes, we both came, one after the other, and since I had fallen asleep the first time and thus did not get a bath in, my ass felt filled to the brim with his seed and I felt some spilling out as he fell against me, panting a little and removing his softening penis.

"Damn... it..." I gasped, raising a shaky hand to smooth back his wavy brown hair as he placed a few tired kisses to my chest and neck. "If you keep this up, the wedding will look like a freaking low-budget birthday party..."

He laughed quietly, but didn't say anything. He closed his eyes and began falling asleep ontop of me. I blinked at the sleepy pureblood and tried to push him up.

"Hey! Get up! I have to take a bath. In case you forgot, when we have sex, _you _ejaculate _up my ass_!"

"Yes. I do. And you like it..." he pointed out, not opening his eyes while he gave a little hump, making me squeak. He grinned at my noise, but I growled and tried shoving him off the side of the love seat, knowing that he would hit the coffee table on the way down. ...He wrapped his arms around me like a spoiled little brat. -_-

"Kaname, you need a shower, too. You act like there isn't stuff all over you, as well," I reminded, attempting to make it his problem.

He shrugged and went back to trying to sleep. I huffed and prepared to have the most uncomfortable slumber ever: a stubborn, sex-crazed pureblooded vampire with my semen layered on his stomach laying on me and his fluids dipping out of my overfilled butt. Great.

But fortunately, someone's cell phone rang. Kaname's eyebrows knitted a bit and I smirked. That was his cell phone with Nezumi's personal ringtone chiming through his dorm room. He snuggled closer to me, obviously not wanting to leave and answer it, but I said, sickeningly sweet, "Kanameee... your phone is ringing, dear."

"It's probably work..." he grumbled, looking like he would slap Nezumi next time he saw him.

"But isn't that your brother's ringtone? You assigned a different ringtone for me, Ichiru and Nezumi and some other friends so that you would know if it is work or not. That's not work. What if it is an emergency?" I pressed, still grinning slyly.

After a few more seconds of ringing, Kaname snarled and got up while I snickered. He mumbled a few things angrily about how his little brother was such a nuisance as I creeped off to the bathroom for a much-needed shower. I heard him answer it crossly and pause to listen to whatever Nezumi had to say.

I was in the bathroom warming up a nice bath rather than a shower, needing to soak in the hot water and relax. Planning a wedding and reception virtually alone was actually really stressing. (Kaname would help if I asked or if he found something I would let him do. I didn't want him to do alot- he might make it all unsettling for my human guests, which was the Hunter's Association and almost the whole Day Class.) Especially when I still had to attend class and escort and occasionally hunt down a Level E. Ichiru got called in much more often than I, but still, I have alot on my plate right now.

Anyway, I was just lowering myself into the steaming water when I heard Kaname stomping across his room quickly. I wasn't surprised that he was coming this way, about to vent to me about whatever Nezumi had told him and I only lay my head back on a folded up wash cloth on the end of the tub, waiting for him to fling open the door.

...The door flew open, hitting the wall and Kaname had the poor little cell phone in a crushing grip. I only looked at him blankly while he came over and thrust the phone at me, looking actually kind of worked up and angry about this. I rose an eyebrow and dried my hand on a towel that was nearby before rescuing the now-cracked cell phone and putting it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Kiryuu-san?" Nezumi replied, sounding pouty. Kaname probably was being mean to him again...

"Please, call me Zero. I think we've passed the point of familiarity."

"Okay... Zero-senpai..." he squeaked. I sighed. _Senpai? _"Um... is Kaname mad?"

I glanced over to a fuming Kaname. He was looking down at me with his arms crossed and foot tapping, waiting to see what my reaction is to whatever was going on. A scowl marred his good looks... but not too much.

"Yep."

"Oh..." he sighed.

"What's going on?" I asked, turning back to look at my feet under the water.

"Well... I told him that Ichiru and I were going to have a baby and he--"

"You're pregnant?!" I cried, sitting up, water sloshing around. Kaname let out a low snarl and suddenly the mirror over the sink cracked with a loud snapping sound, leaving behing a long, lightning bolt of a fissure along the glass.

"No! ...Not yet anyway..." he said, the blush obvious even over the phone.

I was stunned! My brother was going to impregnate Nezumi and they were going to have a _kid_? Good Lord...! No wonder Kaname was pissed- this was crazy!

"Nezumi-kun... um... How old are you?" I asked softly, trying not to raise anymore alarms, not that Kaname had no doubt freaked out about every possible problem already.

"I am seventeen. I was still over there when I turned that age, Zero-senpai," he replied, sounding cheery. "Yes, I know it sounds young to you, a human, but I am practically an adult in terms of vampirism."

I sighed and sank back down into the tub, careful not to touch the phone to the water.

"So why did you want to talk to me? Or did Kaname just give it to me for no reason?"

"I asked to talk to you. You are the uke, too, right?" he asked innocently and I could have sworn I heard Ichiru in the background choking on something. I gave a wry smile and said, "Yeah." With a small self-approving noise he continued, "Okay, right. So am I. So I thought you would understand that I want to do this with Ichiru. But my brother seems kind of... upset. And he does not understand my reasons for making this decision..."

"Nezumi-kun, I get that you love my brother, but don't you think this is a little too much? I mean, raising a baby isn't easy."

"I know, I know. Ichiru hadn't wanted to ask so early himself, but you and Kaname were getting married and I suppose he got eager. Anyway, I only called to tell you two that we plan on doing this... well, as soon as possible, maybe even before your wedding!" ^^

He sounded so happy... I turned to glance at Kaname because I knew he could hear the whole conversation and was treated to a livid sneer. He growled, his fingers digging into his arms where he had them crossed, "As soon as possible, huh? Not if I neuter Kiryuu first..."

I rolled my eyes and covered the mouthpiece automatically even though I knew Nezumi would be able to hear.

"Kaname, stop it. They want to have a baby, so what? Nezumi is a pureblood like you and he can handle it. Ichiru makes good money and he will have enough to take care of a family. Nezumi will make a fine mommy."

I heard Nezumi say, "thank you, Zero-senpai" timidly, but I was listening to Kaname grunt, "I don't care how much money Ichiru makes! I don't want him to father Nezumi's child."

I quirked an eyebrow, slipping into defense mode for my brother.

"Why not? Ichiru already fucks him. They might as well have a baby if they want one."

Kaname took angry steps towards me, the mirror groaning again with his rage.

"This is different and you know it," he snarled deeply.

"Kaname, they aren't going to have a baby for shits and giggles! A baby is something two people make together- a whole nother living thing- and they raise it with love and look upon it as the most perfect thing ever created."

"Nevermind," he dismissed sharply, turning to leave the bathroom.

I groaned loudly and rolled my eyes again. The first fight as an engaged couple. -_-

"Nezumi, you still there?"

"...I'm sorry..." he pouted, sounding truly apologetic. "If I hadn't called--"

"It would have been worse when you did get knocked up and he found out. It's fine. He's just being a drama queen. I think that you two really will be a good pair of parents to raise a little aristocrat vampire. Ichiru might get a little more tired than you trying to control it, but that's why we have two parents."

"Thank you, Zero-senpai... But I wish Kaname understood..." he sighed.

"Me, too. You know I have to see him everyday. He'll be bitching about this for weeks. So when are you and Ichiru gonna have the baby-sex?" :3

I heard him make a little peep again and he stammered, "U-Um... I'm not sure. I just accepted his suggestion about an hour ago..."

"Let me talk to him," I asked, moving to grab the shower gel and scrubbie thing.

"Okay... Ichiru!" he called.

After a few shuffles: "Hey."

"Hey. You had better be serious about this," I said seriously. "Don't just make that poor boy go through all of this and then get tired of the baby and leave or neglect them. You know how it was without parents..."

"I know, Zero, please. Have some faith in me. I would never do that to him or the baby," my brother assured.

"You had better or I will castrate you myself. Me and Kaname both."

"Haha... I know you will and Kuran will enjoy it, I'm sure."

"When are you going to go for it?" I asked interestedly.

"Probably... this week."

I heard Nezumi squeal, "Whaaaat?!" and I mumbled, "Really, now? Well. You two have fun and when Nezumi has been successfully impregnated, call me instead of that hot-head Kaname. I'll tell him these sorts of things. Good luck! ^^"

"Talk to you later."

We both hung up and I set the phone down on the little wicker bathside magazine/extra soap stand. I shook my head at the drama and began washing up before the water got any cooler.

"So much for my stress-releasing bath..."

"Move over," a grumpy-sounding voice commanded.

I looked up again to see Kaname looking stormy, but more sad than angry, and standing over me. I moved over as requested and he stepped in and laid down on the other end of the bathtub. It was a big tub, but he had to put his legs on either side of my body while I had my legs drawn up a bit at the knees and in the center.

"Are you okay?" I asked, reaching out to rub his leg.

"I'm fantastic. My seventeen year old brother is going to get pregnant by way of a human vampire hunter," he huffed.

I smiled dryly and laid my head back again.

"It will be fine... Relax."

"Hmph..." he sighed, also laying his head back and closing his eyes.

I frowned at how keyed up he was about this and I wondered what I could do to help. An idea occurred- what could make an animal like the pureblood Kaname Kuran relax? Well, more sex of course. ^-^

With a little smirk, I stretched my leg out some more and found the sweet spot between his legs with my foot and began working my magic with my toes. Immediately, his eyes shot open and he looked down the tub at me. I rose a suggestive eyebrow and gave a little wave with my hand as if that wasn't me getting him hard again. I knew that if he took me up on my "offer" then I would be sore tomorrow, but I didn't like to see him stressed out like this.

"Do you really want to do that?" he asked, an undertone of warning in his also sly voice.

"I do," I growled, moving so that I was on all fours and arched my back down so that I had that sexy curve to my back and my butt was out lewdly. I crawled up to his reclining form and lowered my head to fornicate away his worries. For now anyway.

--

**Author's Notes: **Kaname and Zero's sex scene in here was awkward for me to type, because I tend to use vague words to describe the anatomy, but this time I used... dirty words. Like ass and dick- things like that. *pouting in embarassment.* This one is the more perverted of my stories, in terms of words and actions.

And I know I've started saying senpai instead of sempai, don't worry. Means the same thing.


	4. Boy Can't Help It

**By Your Side** -A _Vampire Knight_ Fanfiction: Sequel

**Dislcaimer:** Don't own anything that has to do with _Vampire Knight_ as made by Matsuri Hino, however I do own Nezumi Kuran, any of the hunters I randomly make up, aaaand the baby.

**Author's Notes: **Hi! I think I'll do another VK ficcy. But it will be more like my other story, _Misery Loves Company _in terms of seriousness to some effect. Keep a lookout for it. :3

Ah and the title for this chappie is a variation of that song/lyrics "Girl can't help it".

**Chappie Warnings: **Some lemon in the beginning, but nothing too bad unless I get carried away.

Enjoy!

--

_**Chapter 4- Boy Can't Help It**_

**-Ichiru- **(a few weeks after the last chapter)

"I- I- Ichiru... ah..." he panted in time with my thrusts. The room was undeniably more humid than it had been when we started and our hair clung to out foreheads with perspiration. His long, pretty fingers gripped the sheets and his eyes were squeezed shut in his rising climax. His pink, flower petal lips were slightly parted to allow his frantic breathes and moans to escape while I rocked into his lithe body. I leaned up to push his damp, wavy tresses away from his forehead and kissed there, tasting the salt. Nezumi, being a vampire, never really sweat much, but I seemed to be good enough to cause it. He let out a loud groan and pressed his rock-hard penis against my stomach, but not able to do much with his legs over my shoulders as they were...

We were having sex two times every day, maybe more, if we had time, and this was the schedueled session before the day began. Today we were "going to school", but I wanted Nezumi to get pregnant so badly. Ever since he said that he, too, would like a baby, I was eager to get the little thing into the world.

I wanted to see it and play with it and teach it things. I wanted to see Nezumi holding it in his arms and sing it to sleep, because he could sing very sweetly, I've heard him. They all seemed like simple things that Nezumi or I could do to anyone, any child, but there was something so much more alluring to raising _our_ child. _We _will make it and _we _will nurture it.

As usual, we both came at the same time and I was careful to keep myself embedded into my soft, yet clenching, Nezumi while I emptied my load. I hoped that this was the one that would start a baby in his little belly, but I had also "hoped" all the other times and still nothing yet. I wondered if it was already happening and that Nezumi just couldn't feel it yet, but Nezumi would know. He had told me that he would be able to sense it when its tiny heartbeat began pumping away. It wouldn't take nine months either, he told me. As a Level B vampire, it would grow quickly within only five months, maybe less.

He sighed in satisfaction and shuffled his legs off the side of my shoulders. I gave him a soft smile and kissed him again.

"I'm sorry if I'm demanding this too often, Nezumi..." I murmured.

"No, it is fine. Besides, dare I say that I enjoy having sex like young rabbits locked in a cage in spring," he purred happily, gently reaching up to tuck stray silver hairs back behind my ear. I laughed lightly and brushed my nose against his- an eskimo kiss, and he giggled. We were a cute couple no?

**-Nezumi-**

"Teach me something else!" I whined, crossing my arms defiantly against Ichiru's instructions. He was teaching me shields, shields and more shields! Any more shields and I won't be able to get my attacks past my own defenses!

"Nezumi..." he started in that tone that preceded a lecture.

I interrupted him, "But I want to learn as much as I can now! When I am pregnant, I will not be able to do the life energy-using attacks or anything strenuous. Do you want the baby to get hurt?"

He blinked and looked like he hadn't thought of that... He probably hadn't. It was more of me being impatient, but now that I did think of that, hunter training probably was not good for the baby.

I gave a little blush as I usually did when speaking of the future addition to our family and gave Ichiru a look that pouted, "Well...? Aren't I right?" He smiled warmly and I smiled too as he came over and ran his palm back over the top of my head lovingly.

"You're right. How silly of me not to take that into consideration. When you start growing him or her inside of your body, I'm afraid you'll be even more precious to me than I thought was possible. We'll have to be careful..."

"I know... I will," I promised, but he went on to tease me.

"You'll probably have to stay in the house until you have the baby. But don't worry- I'll get you your craving foods."

"Oh, shut up..." I pouted, giving a soft glare.

"...And when I come home, if I have work, I can sit there with you and rub your cute, rouded belly... and maybe even feel it kick!" he continued excitedly, his hand laying on my still-flat tummy as if the baby were in there now (which, unfortunately, it wasn't). I smiled, despite myself and wanted to get pregnant just as much as he did. Yes, there would be those raging, horomonal moments, but there would also be the sweet, quiet ones where the annoyingly heavy and big ball I would have to carry around would become the center of attention and affection. It will be very nice...

"Maybe..." I agreed, putting my hand over his. "But we still have to work on getting it in there first."

"I look forward to that," he growled seductively and turned around to teach me from a bit of a distance in case I screwed up. I only shook my head to his reply good-naturedly and listened as he began a new lesson... an offensive, attacking one. :3

--

"Um... we have landscapers to fix that... It's fine..." he murmured, steering my eyes away from the three meter wide, half a mile long scorched strip of winter grass that I just caused with a rather uncontrolled fire blast-like spell from my palms. My mouth gaped a little as I watched the laceration to the land smolder and then I sighed dejectedly turning to my astonished and shocked master.

"Ichiru... Will we get fined for this?" I asked, as the school's doors opened and staff and faculty trickled out to see what the hell that explosion was. They murmured and pointed, knowing who it was with such power yet lack of control. Ichiru stood in my line of glare that was aimed to the humans and said, "No, I don't think they will. But if they do, we have plenty of money to cover this. It's not _that_ bad..." he murmured, carefully looking over to the burn mark that was flanked with little, dying flames like it would burn him if he looked at it wrong.

I snorted and said, "Yes, it is, but that is why you are training me, right?" I smiled and grabbed his hand and said, "Maybe when we get home, you can teach me some more."

Glancing back to the blackened mark, he got a little paler.

"I... I think we should try and keep our work life and home life a bit more seperate. Yagari-sensei let me have it that one time in the shower room and then that other time in the empty classroom... and that one time in the cafeteria... Anyway, I think you could use the rest when we get back. You'll feel the effects of that power usage later--"

"Kiryuu-senpai! Kuran-kun!" someone called. One of the hunters came running out of the hesitant crowd and handed Ichiru a paper. He waited while Ichiru and I read its words. We both exchanged glances... This was an assignment slip- it was time for my first Level E hunt.

**-Kaname-**

I sighed and put the last of the forms into a manilla envelope for Ichijo to pick up and send off later. I glanced over at the clock and it told me that I was up quite late... or early, depending on your race.

Zero lay in my bed, slumbering away peacefully. There was no class today and I really wanted to get to sleep and get in a nice, rejuvenating twelve hours of sleep until I had to return to class. It was about eight-o-clock in the morning and I knew Zero would be getting up soon and start to finish the plans for the wedding. All of the major things were decided and ordered, but God forbid we didn't have the right size of placemats for the food trays and a good band for the wedding. Zero wanted an American screamo band named The Used and I didn't mind what he wanted, but I had a feeling others would not find them suitable for a wedding... --

"Kaname...?" a sleepy voice purred. I turned to see Zero rubbing his eyes and looking confused. He squinted his eyes against the brightening sunlight and lamp light from my direction, grumbling roughly, "Why are you still awake? Shouldn't you be asleep by now?"

I smiled, also tired, and stepped over to his side as he half-sat up in the bed.

"I am, but the work of a pureblood is never done."

"Ah... of course not..." he laughed, flopping back down, face-first into my pillows. "But if you don't come to the fitting this afternoon, I'll have to drag you out into the high noon without any umbrellas."

I frowned and slipped onto the bed, already in some comfortable clothing for sleeping, and slid to the other side of the mattress, laying down as well.

"That was today...?" I asked, falling under the feel of my downy bedclothes.

"Kaname! I've been reminding you all week! You must be overworked. Tomorrow will be your rest day," he declared, waking up as I fell asleep.

"My rest day? Any free day I get will be spent with you and your body, Zero," I teased with a wink, making Zero pout.

"Perverted vampire..." he growled with a grin. "Well... get some rest and I'll wake you up when it's almost time to go. After the fitting, you go right back to sleep."

I had no energy to argue and anyway that plan sounded fine to me. Alot of things were grating on my nerves lately. Some idiot business runner was trying to pick a hopeless (on his part) corporate fight with me and I was trying to send him off without having to buy him out. The wedding was close at hand and inventation-making was coming up, so I had to help Zero with that as much as he would let me. ...And of course... Nezumi was currently trying to get pregnant with Ichiru's child. An aristocrat vampire was coming to be a part of the Kuran name and for some psychological reason, I was totally against it.

Maybe it was my instinctual big brother protective streak, but I loathed the thought of Ichiru fathering any child of Nezumi's. I honestly did not understand it much myself, but once I explained my anger to Zero, he suggested that I was jealous. Jealous of what? Nezumi? I didn't want a child- I had too many other things to worry about and I didn't want a little carbon copy of myself darting around and getting everything sticky.

At the moment, I didn't really consider that maybe Zero was testing me to see if I'd even consider having kids with him. If he had, I angrily rejected him. But I never really thought that Zero would want a baby. I still don't think that he does, but the least I could have said was, "Why? Do you want to have one?"

I sighed at my temper before falling asleep while Zero got up to get ready for the day.

--

**Author's Notes:** The Used is my favorite band! :3 I don't mention them too much in terms of inspiration, but they are.

I made Kaname not like kids. X3

I know this one was short, but it was kind of a filler.


	5. Cut Short

**By Your Side** -A _Vampire Knight_ Fanfiction: {Sequel}

**Dislcaimer:** Don't own anything that has to do with _Vampire Knight_ as made by Matsuri Hino, however I do own Nezumi Kuran, any of the hunters I randomly make up, aaaand the baby.

**Author's Notes:** Sorry for the dealy- working on other stuff and school work ...!

I think this might have a bit of a serious element to it, but I'm not sure. Obviously, this story isn't very serious.

Heehee, some of you thought that Kaname would not, in fact, like kids, but others thought that he would seeing as how he took care of Yuuki. There are more baby-not-wanting-ness stuffs in this one. Please leave more reviews~ :3

**Ah, and please check out the ending A/N's for a poll.**

**Chappie Warning:** Not really.

Enjoy!

--

_**Chapter 5- Cut Short**_

**-Zero-**

"But you look good in black! Your hair and eyes are dark so black goes good," I informed a groggy, irritable pureblood. He was inside of a dressing room practically made of mirrors which showed him at different angles and I was now crammed in there with him, door swinging shut by itself.

Kaname sighed and said, "Okay. I like it. Let's go." I knew that he hadn't mentioned that the groom usually wears black anyway- he wanted to go home and sleep, not argue.

I rolled my eyes and tugged him around to face me. As he let out a small groan, I tugged at his lapels and the white cummerbund. He was going to wear a tuxedo and well... I had already tried on my outfit while the people here helped fit him. You know, the tradition of the groom not seeing the bride's outfit before the wedding and all. ^^

"Kaname, it's almost time to go- quit whining," I huffed, looking up at him chastisingly. His eyes were shut in sleepiness at first, but after I stared at him for a moment, they opened. His gaze was a bit cloudy from being so tired, but he seemed sensible and... serious for a moment. I frowned, thinking he was delusional, and said, "You all right?"

"When you asked if I was jealous of Nezumi... about him having a baby... Do you remember?" he asked softly.

I smiled a bit and patted his chest having finished my adjustments.

"I remember. Why? You ready to admit it?" I teased.

But his expression didn't change and he replied, "I had told you that I was not jealous, but then I wondered: were you asking me to give you a child as well?"

I felt my face go slack and I had to quickly lock my jaw so it wouldn't drop. Me? A baby? We stood in silence for a moment, my staring at him with widened eyes and him watching me levelly. Was he mad? What if I did want one...? _Do_ I want one? ...Did _he _want one? So many questions...

"Kaname..."

"If you want a baby, all you have to do is ask. I will be more than happy..." he whispered, leaning down to kiss me gently on the lips. Romantically. But he didn't sound like he wanted a baby. We were getting married and he had asked me himself. And what I had told him was that I want to marry him, too. What he is saying is, if I wanted a baby, he will give me one. He probably didn't know it consciously, but he had basically said that he does not want a baby, but if I wanted one then he will supply.

That is not what how it works. We would both have to want one. And I wasn't going to say it but I do not want a baby. I might accidently kill it... All that crying and pooping. Yech.

"Kaname, that is a very beautiful thought, but I think getting pregnant is going to have to wait," I told him gently, not wanting to hurt his feelings if he really did want a kid. But his face suddenly split slightly with a smile. I totally knew what he was thinking and I leaned my forehead on his while I whispered happily, my nose wrinkling with a kind of demented smile, "I know. That would suck right? A kid?"

"It would. We would have to be quiet when we make love. And we all know how impossible that would be."

I snickered and nodded.

"We would be the worst parents ever."

And we were proud of that fact.

**-Ichiru- **(the next day)

I checked the edge of my sword to make sure it could slice a hair in two and after finding its silver properly sharpened, I slid it back into the sheath and glanced back to Nezumi. He was excited and ready for action. Being a pureblood, he would have to be extra careful and he could not use any anti-vampire weapons. However, my training technique of taking away his powers during practice made him more than capable now. Because now... he had his powers _and _my lessons to work with.

"Nezumi, come on. We're leaving now," I called with a slight smile. He was sooo cute when he was eager. He turned to me and hurried to my side. He had little equipment with him other than a bottle of water and some first aid stuff in his messenger-bag like carrier. He didn't need much- not as much as the other members of our group. I also didn't carry too much, being experienced, but I couldn't heal like Nezumi could.

This Level E we were after was last seen in an abandoned, condemned downtown apartment building. The building nearly touched a wooded area and some trees and vines had broke through the wall and began to become the only thing supporting the apartment, making it succeptable to collapsing. We would have to be careful...

"I can sense it..." Nezumi murmured, making all of us look at him as we came to a halt in front of the looming four story building. One of our people issued to our group this time around, Kyle, an American-raised, Italian-born hunter with brown, thick, tousled-looking hair and gray/hazel eyes, raised an eyebrow.

"It's in there?" he asked our pureblood in perfect Japanese.

Nezumi nodded slowly, his nose wrinkling at the feel of a wild and maddened vampire. I ran my eyes over the crumbling establishment and got a bad feeling. I looked back at my lover and asked, "Is it strong?"

"Moderately. Not as strong as me, obviously, so I think that I should--"

"Stay here," I interrupted. Of course, Nezumi started to protest.

"What?! No way! I got assigned to this with you, so I am going in, too!" he cried.

"Nezumi, I don't want you to get hurt."

He crossed his arms and glared up at me.

"All I have to do is go in there and he'll obey me. I don't think I'll get hurt."

"Nezu--" I started, turning to face him fully. We often argued about this and that so this wasn't new. But Kyle stepped in and said, "Why don't we just let him go in, Kiryuu-sempai...?"

I was still against it, but Nezumi smiled cutely (which is probably why Kyle was defending him anyway- Nezumi's cute) and cooed, "Thank you, Kyle-senpai..." We all just called Kyle by his first name, seeing as how he's not a native of Japan, but Kyle knew the basics of our name system and he blushed a bit.

"Ah, it's nothing. So... are we going in...?" he asked, turning to me, the team leader. I only rolled my eyes in annoyance of all these little ukes bossing me around and motioned for the containment team to get started.

The containment team were the remaining members of the team who were going to erect a barrier so that if the Level E left the building, it would not be able to escape into the city. (That also meant that Nezumi could not leave, but that shouldn't be a problem.) There would be two more hunters stationed outside of the building so that if the 'E left the building and got trapped, there would be people available to fight it so the containers won't get hurt or disrupted. Kyle, Nezumi and I would be the offensive team, so we were the ones who would go inside.

"Ready?" I asked the containers.

One of them nodded from his corner of the barrier wall and that was the cue to go. The shield was up and we were heading in.

**-Nezumi-**

I thought this was going to be a piece of cake. I mean, all I had to do was say and the Level E would submit. Of course, we had to find it first, and when we entered the dark apartment building, I knew exactly where it was.

Ichiru and Kyle seemed to basically know where it was as well, but Ichiru looked at me expectantly- silently in case the Level E was near and listening. I nodded and scanned over the first floor with my senses to get a more definite location.

I shook my head in a negative- the 'E was futher up.

Both older men nodded and as Ichiru led us up the crumbling stairway, he motioned for us to be careful, giving me an especially withering look. He was such a worry-wart...

The step I put pressure on broke away at the edges, but my superior reflexes allowed me to jump up to the next step soundlessly and safely. Ichiru's eyes widened a bit in alarm, but I only gave him a sheepish grin and motioned for him to go on... Okay, so maybe it _was _a little dangerous in here.

I was aware that the Level E was not on the second floor by the time that we reached it, but it seemed a little odd... She was up on the roof. Why would she go somewhere where there was no where to run...?

Relaying this to my two companions as I realized this, Ichiru looked down to the floor, thinking.

"Either it is one of those stupid ones or one of those smart ones... The report was rather vague. All we know is that it is a youngish female." Ichiru paused to look back up at me as if he were going to tell me to go back down and outside, but I returned a look that told him that I was going up there with him no matter what so he only closed his eyes and added, "We'll go up there, but be careful. Both of you."

Skipping the even more trashed-than-the-last third floor, we stood now in front of the door on the fourth story that led to a short stairway that could take you to the roof.

"Kyle, I want you to keep it from moving too much. Keep it distracted, but still enough so that we can get in there cleanly--"

"But could I not just tell it to hold still or to submit?" I asked, not getting what all of this was for if a pureblood like myself was present. He only shook his head.

"Some Level Es are actually capable of tactical thinking and she may have a good trap set for us."

I pouted slightly at the doubt that was placed on my abilities and murmurred, "I see..."

After a few more orders from Ichiru, we burst through that door like Charlie's Angels and took our positions after sighting the enemy who was standing right in the middle of the roof. She was rather pretty for an 'E. She had long, straight raven hair that caught in the wind as it blew lightly. Her face was placid for a moment as she watched us curiously when we locked on her with our eyes. Her own iris' were blood red as they were expected to be, and when she realized our ill intent, her pink lips drew back into a feral snarl. The long fangs glinted dangerously before she lept at us, going for Kyle.

The Level E was wicked fast and both Ichiru and I only had time to jump away, turning to see Kyle holding back the 'E's claws with his suddenly drawn weapon that was almost like the Artemis Rod. His weapon, however, was black and could be collapsed into three sections to be swung lethally. Right now, it was one piece and Ichiru yelled, "Hang on, Kyle!" as he stood back, reaching for his sword.

He glanced at me quickly before pulling his silver katanna free.

But all I had to do was...

"Hey! Ex-human!" I called, ready to give it an order full of authority and command. Well, I had meant to, but when her crimson, questioning eyes fell on me, a dreadful feeling washed over me. However, it was not because of her fallen, senseless stare...

A tiny heartbeat had began beating within my body that did not match my own heartbeat. It was another life. My baby... Ichiru's baby was now alive within me and it could be killed any moment if I was not careful.

My breath came a little quicker at the thought of it and the Level E seemed to recognize that I was a pureblood. However, it did not really care much, seeing as how I was not appearing very threatening like I should have been. If I was glaring at it or telling it what to do, it would have listened. But at the moment, my hands were over my belly, half-consciously "protecting" it from the danger. _Damn it..._

This was not the time for this to be happening...

Ichiru had gone in, swinging at the black-haired 'E, making it hiss and leap away, freeing Kyle for a moment. The brunette thanked him breifly as he regained his standing posititon and they eyed the Level E who was elegantly poised on a ledge, seeming to be on her very toes.

I only stood looking at my boots, thinking, while Kyle pulled out a handgun, loaded with anti-vampire bullets, and fired off three rounds at her with deadly aim. She launched straight up into the air, backed by the overgrowth next to the tree, dodging the bullets. I heard her roar in agony when our group leader flung a couple silver daggers at her. One sunk into her arm, slowing her up.

"Get in there!"

Kyle left the surface as the woman touched back down roughly, wielding his rod above his head with both hands, ready to slam it down on her head. It whistled through the tense air only to be knocked to the side by her glancing palm which was burned soundly by the charm on it. Kyle clicked his tongue in annoyance as he backflipped behind Ichiru who stepped forward for his turn.

I numbly watched as my lover ran in, bracing his blade with two hands on the grip with an intense look on his face. I wondered if he even noticed that I was not fighting... Did he allow it because he knew that I was now pregnant? No... how could he know? But he only unleashed a vicious horizontal slash at her with a grunt. The well-timed attack cut deeply into her shoulder diagonally, but failed to slice her all the way through- she had moved to the side that the attack was going and Ichiru had not had that much momentum behind his offense.

This would not be so hard if I would just speak... but I couldn't. The baby... What if the Level E tried to attack me? I could hurt the unborn baby...

That was one of the downfalls of being able to feel when the offspring was initially _alive_: the parent was immediately afraid for it.

"NEZUMI!!"

The sound of my name being cried out sharply and drenched with fear, made my head snap up just in time to see a set of razor-sharp Level E claws coming right for my neck. I leapt backwards just in time so that the attack was dragged down by gravity and into the weather-beaten roof. It cracked under the power of the attack and before any of us could react, the roof caved in with deafening noise.

Thoughts raced through my head at that moment.

_Kyle will be hurt!_

_Ichiru will be hurt!_

_I can't get a mental grip on anything- there are too many things falling!_

And as the debris of the roof and fourth floor gained momentum and quantity, they shattered through the third floor, and then the second, I felt myself getting crushed midair by large chunks of stone and brick. I thought wearily as I started to lose consciousness, _Ichiru... the baby could die... I am sorry..._

--

**Author's Notes: **Ah, the fact that Nezumi cannot use his mental ability to save anyone when they are falling comes from the idea that he "grabs" things on a molecular level and that comes from Blackened Wing, I believe. (recently got chewed out for not crediting things like that)

_I'm thinking about putting Zero in a dress for the ceremony and then having him just wear a tux for the reception, but I'll ask you all, the readers._

_**Should Zero wear a pretty dress for the wedding?**_


	6. The Cloud's Silver Lining

**By Your Side** -A _Vampire Knight_ Fanfiction: {Sequel}

**Dislcaimer:** Don't own anything that has to do with _Vampire Knight_ as made by Matsuri Hino, however I do own Nezumi Kuran, any of the hunters I randomly make up, aaaand the baby. Any ideas regarding things not explained already in the manga/anime that I use that other authors have already used, credit goes to them.

**Author's Notes: **Eep~ I'm so excited about how I can see this chappie play out in my head!

**Chappie Warnings:** Drama! Aaaand a little KanameXZero.

Enjoy.

--

_**Chapter 6- The Cloud's Silver Lining**_

**-Ichiru-**

There is no word in the human language that could possibly even come close to the terror that tore through my soul when the last thing I saw before the blackness of the debris falling before me was my love, Nezumi, being swallowed up by the spreading hole in the roof. I had opened my mouth to scream for him, as if that would stop anything, but the whole roof had fallen in, taking the Level E, Kyle and myself down the same way.

I knew that there was no way for Nezumi to save anyone but himself with his powers, but I doubted that a young and inexperienced pureblood such as himself would think to put up a kenetic sheild around his immediate body. That fact only served to frighten me even more as we all tumbled down to the first floor with the heavy brick and cement.

_Nezumi..._

Somehow, I was mostly on top of everything when I stopped falling and came to, only aware of sustaining a broken rib or two along with some cuts and soon-to-be-bruises. When I opened my eyes, dust fogged everything and I was looking up into the sky, seeing a few support beams having survived the collapse. I weakly put my hand over my eyes to shield them from the leaves and other particles from getting in them. The ringing in my ears faded a little to hear shouts and a clamor somewhere nearby... The other hunters must be freaking out... But did they get Nezumi? I needed to get to Nezumi...

I tried to roll over to drag myself to my feet, but a stabbing pain in my abdomen from the broken bones and something heavy ontop of my legs kept me down. I let out a moan- both from the pain and from not knowing where Nezumi was and if he was okay.

"H-Hey! I found Kiryuu-senpai!" someone shouted, having heard my noise.

"Come on, he's got a piece of cement on his legs- they could be broken!" another called.

Neither of them were Kyle and I wondered if he was all right, too. Suddenly, three people were stumbling over me and one leaned down close to see if my open eyes were responsive while the other two worked on getting the brick off of my legs. I looked more directly into the first hunter's eyes to let him know that I was conscious and he looked relieved.

"Oh, thank God. You're all right..." he sighed, reaching over to knock some smaller, but still hindering debris from my arms and chest. "Kyle was unconscious when we found him and he is already on his way to the hospital. The Level E was crushed in the fall, so that's that... We have an ambulence waiting for you, so don't worry..." he trailed off, obviously avoided what I most wanted to hear about. I felt the rock being lifted from my legs, and I could feel that they weren't broken, only fractured. However, I did not care and I rasped, "Nezumi... What about Nezumi...?"

The two hunters that had relieved me of the cement slab winced and the hunter who was talking to me also looked uncomfortable. This was not a good sign.

"Um... We think that he was buried under rubble... But we are looking for him now!" he added the last part quickly once he saw the devastation race over my dusted and bloodied features. All three of them let out a little yelp when I began sitting up. The pain wracked my body mecilessly, but I grit my teeth and used the first hunter to pull myself up. _I can't believe it... I should have never let him come in. I knew this place was dangerous and yet I allowed him to come all the way up to the goddamn roof..._ I continued cursing my stupidity as I worked myself into a sitting position still holding onto the hunter beside me.

I saw the ruin around me and also saw the others digging around... looking for Nezumi. I held back tears from the burning of my shattered ribs and started to attempt to stand. The other three protested this, but I snarled, "Leave me alone!" even though I was using the other boy's shoulder to push down on. The fractures in my legs pained me as well, but I finally got to my feet and started forward, intent on finding Nezumi. It was then that one of my legs gave out and I fell back into the rubble on all fours, the cuts on my hands getting ripped open some more.

"Kiryuu-senpai!"

Hands were on me again as they decided to take me away anyway, but I let them, hating how I could not find enough strength to look for my beloved. I cried.

**-Kaname-** (some hours before)

"They have slow songs, as well, so it should be fine, sir..."

I rolled over.

"Yeah, well, I'm pretty sure I'm offering enough money for you to overlook that..."

I turned on my other side.

"Look, idiot! I don't think I asked for your worthless opinion! So just tell them when and where, okay, douchebag?!"

_SLAM!_

I sat up, and looked mirthlessly in the direction of the rowdy disruption and the disruption, with its beautiful lavender eyes and luminous silver tresses, looked back at me innocently.

"Oh, good morning," Zero said with a slight smile. "Can you believe it? I got The Used for the wedding!" ^^

"Uhn..." I responded, falling back down to the mattress. At least the phone call was over...

"Yep," he continued. "That's the last thing I had to order so now all I have to do is make invitations. But I'm gonna be lazy and just make five: one for the Night Class, one for the Day Class, one for the Hunter's Association, one for Headmaster Cross and, of course, one for Ichiru and Nezumi."

"Bum," I grunted, eyes still closed.

I heard him huff.

"So what? ...That reminds me- I wonder how Ichiru and Nezumi's baby-making is coming along..."

I let out a low growl to let him know exactly what I thought about that and I heard him make a "tsk" sound. A few footsteps later, Zero dove onto the bed, landing across my stomach. I grunted and opened my eyes, wanting to glare, but catching sight of the happy look on his face, I only sighed and let my hand flop ontop of his head, displaying an annoyed playfulness. He ducked out from under my hand and re-positioned himself so that he was straddling my waist and his hands were on each of my slightly exposed pectorals. (Slightly exposed because I was wearing an unbuttoned black, silk nightshirt and the blanket had slipped down to my midsection.)

"I really think that you should try and be happy for them, Kaname..." he said quietly, his eyes conveying the sadness from my rejection of the whole baby thing.

I groaned.

"Zero... not now..."

"But Kanameeee~..." he whined leaning down to nuzzle his face into the base of my neck. I immediately winced from the injection of pleasure that gave and tilted my head back against the pillow. "You are being such a jerk about it," he pouted, laying his head on my chest instead.

"...Are you sure that your brother is serious about it?" I asked finally.

Zero sat up after a moment; he looked a little taken aback.

"Is that all you are worried about? Kaname, Ichiru would never impregnate anyone for no reason. He really loves Nezumi. I just think that you need to see them together one day." He paused to smile and rake his fingers back through my sleep-mussed hair, seeming glad that he found out why I was being so anal about it and having an answer for it. "That should prove to you how sincere Ichiru is."

I sighed and closed my eyes rather than answering. Zero continued to stroke my head lovingly and I felt myself falling back asleep- I loved it when he was like this just as much as when he was rough. Sometimes, even a vampire liked to take it easy... Of course... he _had_ woken me up after saying that today was my rest day.

"K-Kaname...?" he squeaked when I caught his wrist in my hand, my eyes glowing red slightly; my lips hitched up in a sly grin with a little fang showing. Immediately, his lilac eyes slid halfway closed with a glaze in them and his lips parted slightly in a small intake of air when he realized my intention.

I kissed the inside of his wrist gingerly before running my tongue over the vein there, tasting his unique and sweet flavor that only got more sugary the deeper one went into his body. I held his eyes for a moment to be sure he knew what I was doing and when he bit his bottom lip in anticipation, his fingers quivering slightly, I let my eyelids slip closed and dug my fangs deep into his flesh. My lover shuddered and let his head hang momentarily while he gathered his wits, his other hand turning to a fist where he was braced on my chest. I purred lowly in my throat and began to draw, getting caught up in lust as well when he started working himself against my stomach, his rear pressing back on my stiffening member. He always reacted so strongly when I drank from him, whether it be from his neck or wrist or where ever my mouth latches onto.

Our one-sided blood bond thrilled happily and made us both even more enraptured. I swallowed in small mouthfuls so that he would not get faint, but his fingers were clenching into fists over and over, making the blood gush at times and I sat up slightly under him, sliding my free hand up the arm that was outstretched to feed me. He was wearing a three-quarter sleeved, dark blue shirt and it was loose enough so that it gave way when I pushed it up his arm to expose his lean, delicately-muscled upper arm, letting my fingers play along the firm curves of it. He shivered when I pulled my appeased fangs from his skin and licked gently at the holes, coaxing them to heal faster. Not a beat was missed though, even while his delicious blood flowed through my body, and I sat up further, wrapping both hands around his waist to seat him properly in my lap. I leaned down to kiss him deeply, warmly, before moving to kiss his still-exposed arm. He moaned slightly and I mused over how he was so odd in where his pleasure-spots were.

"Kaname... Kaname, please..." he breathed, his hands fisting in the front of my open shirt.

"Mm?" I replied, my mouth suckling on the creamy curve of his deltoid muscle.

"I need you..." he told me, leaning forward to kiss at my ear and temple lightly, needing to do something with himself.

"Of course, my love," I said, rubbing my face over his soft skin.

I could already feel his erection through the thin, "around the house" jeans he was wearing and I was positive that he could feel mine as he was sitting on top of it and all that kept him from it were the silk pants I was donning and the blanket half over it. Smiling at him, I carefully removed his shirt before lowering him down onto his back. I swiftly slid out from under the covers and crawled forward a bit so that I was over top of him, now. He shivered a bit from the cool air and I saw goosebumps raise slightly on his arms. His nipples also hardened and I licked my lips. Upon seeing this, Zero whimpered at how I only stared at him and reached up to impatiently push my shirt from my shoulders.

"Zero, I cannot just _start_. I love looking at you..." I whispered huskily, running my fingertips down his chest in a feathery trail, making him tremble and his breath to hitch as his goosebumps multiplied intensely.

He only calmed down enough to smile tenderly up at me, his gaze softened as well, making him look angelic; his silver hair fanned out around his head like a halo and his mauve, shimmering eyes so clear, trusting and passionate as they looked into mine. I was glad Zero did not look at everyone this way... I might have my hands full trying to beat back the suitors. Of course... he is going to legally be mine in a few weeks or days... whenever we get completely ready for the wedding.

"Okay," he conceded, a small blush over his cheeks. "But don't do it forever. I'm already hard and you have to take responsibility," he added, a mischeivious undertone apparent.

**-Zero-** (Sunset)

I ran my eyes appreciatively over Kaname's damp and nude form as he passed me on my way to the bathroom as he exited. He winked at my smirk and continued on to the room where he would finish getting dressed while I showered. (We had to force ourselves into taking seperate showers this time around. If not, we would do it in the shower and then again after we got out and I promised myself that I would get the invitations made tonight and out tomorrow morning, so we had to stay un-horny for a little while... which was going to be a challenge actually...)

I managed to get into the shower before Kaname would use his stubborn abandon and snatch me away for more love-making and started to bathe thoroughly. I had just got done rinsing my hair out and thus, finishing my bath, when I felt a sudden, knee-buckling, nausea-causing pulse erupt through me from Kaname's aura and side of the bond. I grasped at the wall to keep from falling and turned to the direction of the main room just as he swung the door open.

"Zero!"

Kaname sounded... worried. Really worried.

"What is it?" I asked, alarmed as well, pulling back the curtain.

"The Hunter's Association called; our brothers were caught in a building collapse. We have to go. Now."

He watched my face go pale and I stared at his serious and very worried expression before he turned briskly to leave- probably to take care of things and tell Takuma where he was going before we left. I shut off the shower and jumped out, hurrying as well. If it was serious enough for anyone to call about it, it must be bad. And I knew that Kaname proabably hadn't told me all of what the Association told him, but for him to sound and look that way, something truly terrible must have been reported to him.

_What the hell have you gotten yourself into, Ichiru...? Nezumi...?_

--

Kaname and I quickly made our way down the hall of the Association's medical wing's hall, heading to the room specified by the receptionist. The hunters have their own special facilities for things like this because if our men and women get hurt by a Level E or something like that, how would that look in a human hospital? Or how would the normal doctors care for something like that? Also, it got help quicker and cheaper than a regular hospital.

He looked so utterly concerned and shaken and a tad bit pissed and I almost had to run to keep up with Kaname. We finally reached the room and Kaname didn't even knock, just opening the room with force to knock someone's head off. I pushed in past him when he just stood there in the doorway.

My brother lay bandaged, in a bed, eyes open and tears streaming down his face as he stared up at the ceiling. His arms were tense by his sides and an IV was in his right arm, but he didn't look at us when we burst in. There were two other beds and in another one, a hunter I had once worked with was in that one, asleep, it looked like. _That's Kyle_, I recalled. But Kaname had said _our brothers_ so where was Nezumi? The remaining bed was empty.

I slowly approached Ichiru and touched his left arm lightly.

"Ichiru...?"

He didn't say anything and I looked back at Kaname. He looked grim and he avoided my gaze. By the way everyone was acting... something horrible must be going on.

"Ichiru, please, look at me," I whispered, reaching up to turn his head to me gently. His head moved easily and when his identical eyes met mine, I was shocked. He looked so broken. His body might be alive, but he had the eyes of a dead man.

"...They haven't found him..." came his broken whisper. It was so quiet and cracked that I almost had to ask him to repeat himself, but he said it again before I could reply. He said it louder, as if he was trying to understand it himself. "They haven't found Nezumi. Zero, why?"

I got a little reminiscent as he questioned me in that small voice about something that I had no answers for just like when we were little. I only frowned and picked his hand up in mine, noticing how many bandages were along it and his arm. A thin blue sheet covered his core and legs up to his armpits and only his arms and the area from his shoulders up were visible, but I knew he must be banged up everywhere else. I was told that the building had been four stories and they were up on the roof when it fell in so...

But right now I only said, "They'll find him... and he'll be fine- he's a pureblood." I patted the top of his hand reassuringly, but the tears only resumed their shedding and he turned back to the ceiling.

I sat with him for a few more minutes before getting up and going back over to Kaname.

"He's your brother. Can't you feel him or something...?" I asked quietly.

"...I can feel a pureblood's presence nearby, but if it is him or not, I am not sure. It is not like I have a bond with him- I was only with him for a few years when we were children so I don't have a natural bond..." he murmured. Then something flickered behind his eyes and his aura lightened a bit. "Wait..."

But as he said that, Ichiru also became all motion and sat up, almost ripping the IV from his arm. I rushed back over and put my hands on his shoulders.

"Hey, cut it out! What is it?"

"It's Nezumi! I... I can feel him," he told me, trying to get up and actually forcing me to use strength to keep him down. That meant something if he had just gotten out of a building implosion.

"He is here," Kaname informed us, stepping back out into the hall with his hands hidden in his black overcoat's pockets. It was cold outside, but he usually didn't keep his hands in his pockets like that when we went outside into the chill and I could tell that he did that because was nervous. After about thirty seconds of me giving in to Ichiru's pleas and relieving him of his IV and other tubes, Kaname came back in. He came completely in this time and stood at the foot of Ichiru's bed. I had just gotten Ichiru to his feet, which he seemed a little wobbly on (probably from the drugs and the thick bandaging they had him in), when two nurses wheeled a gurney in. On it, a small, lithe, pureblooded brunette vampire lay, looking extremely worn. I nearly got my arm ripped out of my socket when Ichiru yanked away, rushing to the empty bed that the nurses were menuvering the drowsy vampire onto.

"Nezumi...!" Ichiru gasped, falling to his knees when the women laid Nezumi down, one of them looking nervously to Ichiru, who was supposed to be in bed and back to a dangerous looking, older vampire in the corner of the room. The remaining nurse hooked Nezumi up to a vitals monitor and attempted to stick a blood/IV drip in, but Nezumi weakly refused.

"I... I have a perfectly willing donor right here... And his blood will work much better than that crap..." he rasped, his usual haughtiness towards humans that he didn't know coming through- his dark, shaped eyebrows lowering in annoyance.

Ichiru grinned, utterly relieved to see his lover alive and even talking. I smiled for them as well and stepped back to stand beside Kaname. My pureblood gave the two nurses a look and they immediately fled, closing the door quietly. I moved to whisper to Kaname after they left, "Now watch them and see what I mean..."

**-Ichiru-**

Nezumi's hazy emerald gaze fell on me filled with warmth and I raised up to carefully wrap my arms around him. After a few seconds, I felt him put his arms across my shoulders and I nearly started to lament again from how weak he felt. I breathed in his familiar and wonderful vampire-y scent and buried my nose in his neck, not caring that our siblings' stares were upon us. He was alive... and that was all that mattered right now.

"Ichiru..." he said, sounding breathless. I pulled away quickly, worried that I might have been smothering him. He was so injured and I could see bruises and cuts that had been stitched shut on his somewhat bare shoulders. (He was wearing a slightly oversized hospital gown.)

"Why haven't you healed yet...?" I voiced softly, running a thumb over his soft cheek which had a Band-Aid strapped over it. He leaned into the touch and kept his eyes on me with a slight smile.

"I would guess that it is because of my training earlier. Remember? You had warned me about feeling the power-drain later. I am sure that it will pass and I will heal once I get some of your blood... That is, when you are well enough to give it."

I frowned deeply at that.

"I'm sorry... You never would have ended up in this condition if it weren't for me..." I muttered.

However, he reached out and pulled me down to him again. I let him and he laid a chaste kiss on my lips, which had a cut on the lower lip. It stung a little, but he licked at it once he felt the odd texture and the pain faded into a little pang of pleasure that traveled leisurely around my body, warming me. I leaned back and when I did, his green orbs were sparkling with... what looked like joy. It made me feel kind of giddy to see it and I chuckled quietly at his random excited look that had been growing since he got in.

"What is it, Nezumi? You look like you have a... surprise..."

My voice faded out at the last word when the gears in my head started churning and his grin widened until his un-aroused fangs were visible. My face went slack and my eyes darted down to his belly and back up to his beaming face. Could he... Is it....

"Nezumi are you...?"

"Yes."

The overall feeling in the room turned pink as I nearly drowned Nezumi with my body and also almost re-crushed my ribs. I also could feel my darling's aura brightened along with his brother's brooding one turning a little lighter. Of course, Zero let out a little squeal at the news.

"Oh, God, Nezumi... I'm so happy... I just... Oh, God" I sighed into his hair. I couldn't even find the right words... I was a father now and he was a... mother? Whatever. We have a baby coming! ^^

"Me too... I had felt it before the fall and I was so worried that it might die. That little heartbeat..." he said. I sat back to look him in the face again. He continued, "However... when I woke up and checked to make sure it was okay..."

"...What?" I prodded, confused.

"There were two heartbeats."

"...Y-you mean...?"

My eyes were about as big as they could get, really.

"We're having twins, Ichiru..."

--

**Author's Notes:** Yay! Twins! I'm excited!! How about you? Please review and let me know what you thought about this chappie! I'm really into this story again after being all serious with my other ones!


	7. Odd Normalcy

**By Your Side** -A _Vampire Knight_ Fanfiction: {Sequel}

**Dislcaimer:** Don't own anything that has to do with _Vampire Knight_ as made by Matsuri Hino, however I do own Nezumi Kuran, any of the hunters I randomly make up, aaaand the baby. Any ideas regarding things not explained already in the manga/anime that I use that other authors have already used, credit goes to them.

**Author's Notes:** Eheheh... If you recall, chappie five had me "owning" Kyle. Well... not no mores. But that's not important! Just a little bitter about it...!

Okay! Welcome to chappie uhh.. *checks to see what chappie this is anyway...* Chappie Seven! :3 This chappie is kind of a filler that just shows the baby shower so it wasn't like, "Hey, I'm pregnant!" and then "The babies are born!".

I got reviews saying that it would be too OOC for Zero to be in a dress and then I got some squealy ones saying that he should wear one... So I've made my decision, but I don't wanna say. *smug grin...*

::Kaname metally throws a boulder at my head because he wants to know::

XD''' *blood spilling from mouth*

**Hey!** I just noticed, but I had been putting 16 instead of 17 for Nezumi's age! Why didn't you all tell me~! I had to go back and repost those chappies! TT-TT sob. It's okay. I should have been paying more attention. XD

**Chappie Warning: **Busy-ness! I guess you could call some parts fluff.

Enjoy!

--

_**Chapter 7- Odd Normalcy**_

**-Ichiru-**

Nezumi gave me a beautiful, petite-fanged smile when he took the neck of the transparent red champagne-filled glass that I offered him with two gracefully tapered fingers.

"Thank you."

I smiled back and retook my seat next to him in one of the chairs dotted around our den. We seemed to be smiling at each other constantly, but it wasn't really that creepy as it sounded. Even Zero commented on how precious it was to see us being so "in love" as he so unoriginally put it. It was nice to hear that from my brother since he was probably more likely to make fun of me for being so sappy. So Nezumi and I must look good if Zero isn't teasing me over it.

"I guess everyone's excited..." he commented, running his eyes over the guests we had. It wasn't overly crowded seeing as how Nezumi refused to let me bring the whole Association over for the presently occuring baby shower. He did, however, let me invite our closer hunter friends. That had included Yagari-sensei but... well, he politely refused. (He gruffly barked, "NO!" and shooed me away.) But that was all right- Nezumi hates him. Sensei probably would have been uncomfortable here anyway. There were a lot of females, but only a few of them were because of me. Zero and Kaname had invited Yuuki and she brought a few other friends to keep her company seeing as how Yuuki didn't seem to get on with those two so much any more. Nezumi told me that it was from some failed plan he had tried back when he was in love with his brother.

"They are! Well... except for the Council," I reminded him as he took a sip of the drink. The beverage was alcohol, yes, but it was a special kind that was perfectly safe for pregnant vampires to drink- it had healthy type O blood in it to nourish the baby. Besides, human alcohol hardly affected vampires.

He shrugged.

"Oniisan pulled strings. They will leave us be."

I let my eyes fall to the already very noticable bulge that was Nezumi's stomach. It had been about three months since we found out about Nezumi having twins and everything was going just fine. The babies hadn't been hurt in the fall and the hunters involved had faired nicely. In fact, Kyle was one of the first to start working again. Nezumi had refused to take my blood until one day I reminded him that if he didn't take, then it might hurt the unborn aristocrats in his belly. He drank from me. But then that had made _me_ a little more worse for wear and we ended up both staying longer than normal.

I shook my head to clear the thoughts and I returned my focus on Nezumi's stomach. Ah, he was so cute... I put a hand on the rounded shape and he started slightly, frowning as he had been observing the mingling people. But when he looked over at me, he saw that I only wanted to touch him and the life inside of his little body and he grinned instead, putting his hand on mine.

Running my hand over the top of his head lovingly; sweeping his longish, wavy hair away from his emerald eyes, I said quietly, "I can't believe you're having twins..."

"Me neither... But we are and I hope you can handle it, Ichiru," he teased, his smile turning a little challenging.

I let out a cocky chuckle and said, "I'm sure I can, Nezumi. And anyway, you're the _mommy_; they'll be running to you for everything." I leaned in and rubbed my cheek over his like a child would when he or she wanted something and cooed, "Mommy, mommy, I'm hungry. Mommy, can I stay up late? Mommy, can I have a puppy?"

Nezumi blushed a little and laughed aloud, pushing me off. I smiled as he stifled his giggles. He was really happy about this- I could tell. I was extremely overjoyed myself and as soon as we were better, I drug Zero out of his dorm and took him with me to buy a bunch of baby crap. ^^ I wasn't quite sure what to get or how many to get, but it didn't matter- I bought basically everything that was colorful and plastic. Zero took it upon himself to get the essentials.

"Hey, you two, quit molesting each other. It's time to open presents," a voice rudely and yet cheerfully told us. I didn't even have to look up to know who that was.

"Zero, stop being an idiot," I retaliated as I glanced up at my brother who had an air of command about him. (He had been basically running this shower since he arrived.) Behind him, I could see the other guests bringing in presents from another room. Nezumi attempted to get up, but Kyle came up beside him and put a hand on his bare shoulder and said, knowing that this particular pureblood was all right to give "orders" to, "Hey, it's all right. You stay seated and we'll bring this all to you." (Nezumi was now forced to wear girly-looking tops to accomodate for his belly and this one included an lacy elastic band that was positioned across the deltoid muslces. He wasn't too happy about that point of the pregnancy.)

Nezumi gave me a little look like he wasn't sure if that was okay and I just nodded, moving my hands to lay in my lap. My pureblood sat back more comfortably while people filed in and set presents at his feet. I was only waiting for them to all come in when Nezumi's older brother began approaching me. I stiffened at first upon seeing his nonchalant gaze on me, indicating that he was coming for me rather than to me, but he only nodded once he got close. Crap... I knew that Kaname didn't like the idea of me fathering Nezumi's babies and I wondered what he would say. This would be the first time that we have actually talked at all as non-enemies, let alone about the kids and Nezumi.

I gave him a slight nod in return to let him know that I understood and looked back to Nezumi.

"I'll be right back, all right?" I told him, touching his shoulder lightly as I stood.

"What..." he began, but when he turned to look at me, he saw Kaname standing to the side of the building crowd, watching me, and he got it. Immediately, he looked worried and he gave his brother a slightly disapproving look which he quickly turned on me rather than Kaname. Nezumi was the younger Kuran and he barely had the right in their society to let Kaname know what he thought of his actions. "Try not to fight..."

I smiled and leaned down, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"It'll be fine."

He gave a small, still-anxious-looking smile as well when I left to make my way over to the older pureblood. I saw Zero look at me leave Nezumi alone for the first time in who knows how long and I just looked at him briefly, nodding to his lover before continuing my walk. I saw Zero's mouth go slack a bit and his face got a little pale as well. Jeez, what did Kaname tell Zero concerning me? By the time I reached Kaname, I was a little nervous, but didn't let it show. If there's one thing a hunter knows, it's to never show fear in front of a vampire- they feel it and get confident and cocky. Of course, I did not treat Nezumi's brother and Zero's fiancé like the beasts that I hunt, but I realize that he is a pureblooded vampire and that his functions are that of the ones in my studies. So the things that I learn apply to him and even Nezumi sometimes...

"Kuran-sama," I said when I came to a stop, bowing a little in respect.

He only inclined his head slightly and turned away, looking over his shoulder slightly so that I knew to follow. I did so as he started walking towards one of our guest bedrooms.

"Nezumi seems happy," he suddenly said when we entered the room, turning to face me, his face expressionless. This must be what everyone is always talking about when they talk about Kaname Kuran being one of the most intimidating people in Japan... I can't even tell what he is thinking.

"Yes. I believe he is..." I tried, hoping that was what Kaname wanted to hear.

His dark eyes narrow slightly and I inwardly flinch.

"A pureblood mother and aristocratic vampire twins... Do you think that you will be able to provide for all three of them? And care for them properly? Nezumi will be getting income from his half of the Kuran corperations, of course, but I plan to redirect his profits directly to his savings accounts and keep them locked down until I see that you can indeed take care of him and his children."

My eyes widened a little in the face of his brutal distrust and the way he made no attempt to sugar-coat it. I hadn't expected him to fluff anything for my sake, of course, but still... However... it still made me mad to hear such doubt placed in my parenting abilities and even more so in my devotion to Nezumi. I loved Nezumi and no one, not even Kaname Kuran was going to think otherwise.

"With all due respect, Kuran-sama," I started lowly, trying not to growl or end up cursing at the pureblood. Kaname's demeanor took on a colder turn as he sensed the sarcasm in that first part as well and the sight undertone of malice. "I love Nezumi and I will definitely care properly for _our_ family and I have more than enough money to cover all expenses he and the babies may have in the future."

"That's nice to hear," he said, just as dangerously quiet. We stood glaring at each other for a few more seconds.

"It is, isn't it? And I hope you'll take care of Zero _properly_ when you get married. I wouldn't want him running to me while I'm tending to Nezumi and the kids because of a bad boyfriend," I said conversationally, trying to get under his skin.

His poise only broke a little, I saw, at me calling him a bad boyfriend, but he retaliated rather quick, smiling the way a raven would if it could smile.

"Oh, I will be _taking_ care of Zero _perfectly _proper. All night and day, I think. Not that I haven't been taking care of him all ready. He seems to very much enjoy his time with me, in fact."

While I could see that he didn't like talking about Zero like all he was around for was sex, I lost my cool by him talking like that about my big brother and opened my mouth to tell this bastard off. Luckily for everyone involved, I heard Kyle's voice call, "Kiryuu-senpai! Where are you?"

Zero's rang out next to his lover, a... little less respectful than Kyle's, "Hey! Kaname, get back in here! Nezumi-kun's about to open the gifts!"

Kaname gave me another little grin before walking past my seething form and back to the shower. I could hear him lying to Zero about what he was doing as I calmed quickly. (One thing different from Zero and I- I calmed down after a temper flare much swifter than he did.) He was saying some bull about how he wanted to congradulate me personally on the babies. Congradulate, my ass...

I came back out to see the guests lounging around the den, facing Nezumi, who looked a little nervous. I then felt bad about leaving him alone to weather their curious, admiring gazes and innocent praise. He wasn't used to a lot of people around him and talking to him, especially humans. At "work" he avoided as many people as he could and when we had visitors at home, they were people we knew closely or not many at a time.

"I'm coming- sorry, guys," I announced, getting their attentions off of Nezumi, who was looking down at the moment, trying not to look at any of the people standing so close.

Everyone looked over at me and a few applauded, playing along as if I'd been returning from something epic. If only they knew what I just went through, they would understand just how epic it really was.

"Ichiru..." Nezumi breathed quietly when I pushed my chair away and sat cross-legged on the carpet next to his legs, slightly turned towards him. He sounded just as uneasy as he looked. Were these people _that_ bothersome? Or maybe he was worried about what Kaname had said to me?

"Don't worry, they are just excited..." I said, holding his perturbed eyes with my reassuring ones. But his concerned look shifted slightly to worry over _me _and I leaned in, murmurring, "And your brother was just being an ass."

He laughed a bit at that, but covered it with a small hand as Zero appeared behind me with a nicely wrapped gift.

"Open the presents, now. Then we'll play games and stuff! This one's from me, by the way, and I want you to open it first."

"Okay, okay..." I shushed, taking the box-shaped parcel from the hands over my head and offered it to Nezumi. He tilted his head momentarily before gingerly taking it and practically sitting it on top of his belly as he undid the ribbon.

The murmurs quieted down around him as he slowly unwrapped the gift, looking like he didn't want to rip the pretty paper. His lush eyes sparkled with child-like wonder when he got to the actual present under the wrapping and he dropped the paper and ribbon to the carpet beside his chair. Lifting up the box slightly he read what the box said...

"_Sex Card Games..._?" he read slowly. Everyone was quiet for a few seconds before they burst out in good (naughty)-natured fits of laughter at Zero's choice of gift. I couldn't help but snicker a bit as well, but I saw Nezumi blushing furiously as he put the offending game on the table behind him grumbling, "Thanks a lot, Zero-senpai..."

"Z-Zero, could you honestly not find something less embarrassing?" I forced out around giggles as I patted my pureblood's knee comfortingly.

My brother shrugged, smiling, and said over the dying chuckles, "Well, we bought all of the cool stuff when you found out he was pregnant, so I got that. Besides, I'm sure you two will be dying to play that after the babies are born. I bet you guys will be hornier than-- _OW!_"Luckily Zero couldn't finish inwardly wringing out Nezumi's throat because Kaname elbowed him sharply in the ribs. At least _that_ pureblood was good for something...

After many more presents, only a few more managing to make Nezumi blush, the baby games began. The pregnant pureblood seemed to enjoy hearing what everyone thought the babies would look like. Maybe because he wondered the same himself; truthfully, I pondered over the same matter. Then they got a little side-tracked with what gender they might be and so on. Even Yuuki came over and talked to Nezumi, which was kind of awkward for Zero, Kaname and even me, but I suppose the unborn nobles were neutral territory. Eventually, we played more normal games like guessing the circumference of Nezumi's belly and not saying the world 'baby' for the rest of the shower, etc...

The shower didn't end until three in the afternoon, which was two hours after it started, and by the time everyone left (save Zero, Kaname and Kyle who were currently helping to clean the house up), Nezumi looked tuckered out. He didn't stand most of the time, true, but he wasn't used to entertaining people like that, and as I locked our front door, I noticed him yawn.

Walking back over and stroking his soft, wavy hair gently, I cooed, "Do you want to take a nap?"

His eyes fluttered for a moment and he gave me a lazy smile.

"I think I need one."

"Shall I lift you?" I asked, an apparent tone of teasingness to my voice. He'd always liked it when I carried him around. And it was easy, seeing as how he's much smaller than I. ...I was aware that he was no longer as tiny, what with the two lives inside of him, but I was sure he didn't weigh too much more.

"Ichiru, I am not that small right now, in case you didn't notice," he grumbled.

Zero bustled into the den, snatching up a nearly wiped out tray that used to have small sandwiches on it.

"Are you guys going to take a nap? If you'd like we could clean all of this..." he offered.

I glanced back into the other rooms where I could see both Kyle and Kaname listening to Zero's proposal. They didn't look like they minded. I had already told them that I would handle the unwrapped gifts and wash the dishes, but...

"No, I'm all right. I was just going to lay Nezumi down."

With a sigh, my older brother shook his head briefly.

"Ichiru, you look like you could catch a few more Z's, too. You'd better get all the sleep you can before he has those babies. I heard that it's really exhausting to take care of kids and I could only imagine twin aristocratic vampires. There's this one that I know- his name is Hanabusa Aidou: biggest baby at Cross Academy--"

"Zero," came a single sigh from the elder Kuran.

"Oh, uh... I mean... Look, just go, we've got it. Where do you want the gifts?"

I could only smile warmly at the soft, yet firm, insistence, and nodded.

"All right. Thank you. Please put them in the spare room. Anywhere in there is fine."

The Cross Academy prefect nodded back before continuing on. Turning to Nezumi, I saw his pleased look. That look flickered into one of shocked chagrin when I knelt and hooked my arms under his body- one behind his shoulder blades and the other under his knees. I heard his squeak of protest and could feel the added weight as I lifted him up.

"Ichiruuu~" he whimpered, sounding a little self-conscious.

I just leaned down to kiss his forehead and stood straight with him securely in my arms, against my chest. I caught Kaname looking at us momentarily with a bit of scrutiny before continuing to gather discarded cups dotted around. _That's right, Kuran. Clean my house._

--

**Author's Notes:** Heehee~ Somone asked if Nezumi's babies will suffer the curse of the twins like Ichiru and Zero. Well, actually I don't know what that is seeing as how I watch the VK anime only when I have access to the internet (which is like... once every two months, maybe less). But I think I know what it is, thanks to some fanfictions with facts. I'm pretty sure they won't though, so don't worry! ^^;


	8. Our Big Day

**By Your Side** -A _Vampire Knight_ Fanfiction: {Sequel}

**Dislcaimer:** Don't own anything that has to do with _Vampire Knight_ as made by Matsuri Hino, however I do own Nezumi Kuran, any of the hunters I randomly make up, aaaand the babies. Any ideas regarding things not explained already in the manga/anime that I use that other authors have already used, credit goes to them.

**Also,** I don't own The Used, obviously.

**Author's Notes:** Yo :3. Well, this is the moment we've all been waiting for...! Well, one of them anyway!

**Chappie Warnings: **Fluff galore~ and a male/male marriage. All I have to say about that is: if you don't like it, I have NO IDEA why not and also am sad that people seem to like ruling complete strangers' love lives. *shakes head sadly*

Enjoy!

--

_**Chapter 8- Our Big Day**_

**-Kaname-**

I almost couldn't hold back my laughter at the way the Day Class looked at the sight before them. They didn't have to know that there were many vampires among them to know that this looked weird. Even the Day Class girls weren't gawking at my collegues across the isle- they were mostly looking at Nezumi. He was looking sleek and tidy in his tux... but he was also sporting a large stomach that obviously wasn't made of fat. Of course, they knew about who the bride was, so that was odd too. So what we had was a pregnant male as one of my best men and a bride who was previously thought of as the scariest boy on campus (and he was about to be married to one of the sexist boys on campus- me... Not that I called myself sexy; that was just what I've heard squealed at me).

The ceremony was going to be held outside at first, but it was very hot under the June sun- too hot for the attending vampires and whiny humans, so we moved to the Moon Dormitory foyer. Everyone was here, including Zero's hired band, The Used. They weren't going to play right now, so they were relaxing over to the side, getting ready for the reception. Takuma, Aido and Nezumi were to my right as my best men (Seiren was stealthily over there as well) and Zero had appointed Ichiru, Yuuki (he thought maybe they could try and go back to the way they used to be and it was actually coming along nicely), and, believe it or not, Toga Yagari as his... bride's maids. That, too, was getting some awkward attention from the guests. Of course, Ichiru and Yagari weren't wearing dresses like Yuuki was, but my beloved's sensei looked pissed and Ichiru didn't seem put off as he kept running his eyes half-appreciatively, half-worriedly over my little brother. Indeed, Nezumi looked a little sleepy since it was about eleven -o- clock in the morning and he was in his last month of pregnancy, but he was a pureblood- he was fine.

I gave Ichiru a slight glare before looking back to the minister for the day. It was a human man, only mildly confused by everything. It was obvious why we employed a human: so I could have Seiren erase his memory easily so that he wouldn't spread the news of who he just joined in holy matrimony. That was Zero's and my job.

Suddenly, soft, original (not traditional- Zero didn't want 'Here Comes The Bride' or anything) piano music echoed throughout the dorm, played by our very own Senri, and I turned to the top of the stairs where Zero had been getting ready with his bride's maids before they came back down. The seats were arranged facing away from the stairway, so my soon-to-be-wife would be coming down the isle properly. I felt my stomach tighten- this was it... I was finally getting married to Zero and I was so excited... I smiled when I saw Headmaster Cross leading the bride down the stairs carefully.

Zero was wearing a dress. And it was beautiful.

It was kind of like a normal wedding dress, but it was a very soft lavender color and as he glanced up at me with a soft smile, his eyes caught the dress' color magically. His silky collarbones and shoulders were exposed and there was a matching choker around his neck with lace lining it; a cute purple bow was on the side. He also wore a veil, but it was already pulled back behind his head. Headmaster Cross was already crying quietly by the time he reached me, sniffling as he gave his "son" to me. Zero unlinked his arm from the male Cross' and he handed the bouquet of African violets and white jasmine which he had been carrying in his lace-banded arms to Ichiru before turning to me. I took one of his hands in mine, brushing the knuckles with a smitten kiss before pulling him lightly to stand in front of me. I now held both of his hands in mine.

"Zero..." I breathed. I didn't think I could ever get turned on by another male in a dress like this.

"How do I look?" he asked quietly with a knowing smirk as the minister and audience ogled him. And maybe myself as well.

I knew my eyes told just how much I wanted to rip the dress off of him and have what was underneath already, but I told him, honestly, "Absolutely stunning." It was kind of in my nature to be horny like this, but I knew that Zero probably did this, not only as kind of a joke but to also be a pretty as possible for me today. After all, he was not a woman by nature and sometimes I could tell that he was a little upset that what we had wasn't exactly normal. Not that I cared. I loved him more than any woman I've ever seen. Or any other man, if it mattered.

Both of us managed kind of forgot what we were supposed to be doing, but when the minister said in a hardy, yet slightly confused voice, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here on this lovely June day to witness the union of..."

I sort of ignored him in favor of staring into Zero's eyes. I swear... I think Yuuki may have managed to hold Zero down and put a bit of eyeliner on- the usually soft, silver lash-lined eyes looked a little more sharp and sensual than normal. ...Or maybe my love was actually trying to look that way and seduce me. As the holy man went through his romantic protocol, I inwardly realized that that would be just like Zero: try and get me to lose my sexual cool in front of everyone at our wedding. And he would just laugh, too.

"If anyone is against the union of these two people, speak now or forever hold your peace..."

Zero frowned slightly at how many people were probably against this and his vulnerable side showed a bit as he looked up at me guiltily. I only smiled at him and then turned to the guests with quite a sharp glare as if daring them to even cough right now unless they wished to live the rest of their lives without eyeballs. No one spoke up and my bride smiled softly as the minister continued, "Please exchange your rings, which are the symbol of your everlasting love for one another."

Ichiru came forward slightly to offer the ring to his brother, but didn't give it to him just yet, and Takuma stepped forward to give the ring to me. I let go of Zero's right hand and held his left one between us. His fingers looked so feminine right now and while I slipped the ring on his finger I saw that he hadn't removed the engagement ring yet. The ring I was giving now was also silver, but the black garnet (the coveted red of the garnet was slightly visible to add a bit more color) I had inlaid in the silver were cut in the shape of crosses and the main gems on top were three tiny roses cut from, of course, amethyst. They were clustered together in more-or-less a triangle shape. A single, mini leaf was peeking out from the side of the flowers. Not too extravagant- not like I would've wanted to give, but I knew that my dear wouldn't like it if I have him something crazily expensive-looking. Not that this wasn't expensive- I wouldn't dare buy anything inexpensive for him... but he didn't have to know how much it cost.

The hunter's eyes sparkled in awe of the tiny detail in the work and he looked back up at me, adoration radiating from them. I also smiled and while I said my especially romantic vows, I was so relieved that he liked it. I was nervous... I'm not sure about what, but I was. Zero was allowed to use both of our money for any expenses he might come across while he got this all together as well as a ring for me. I was actually rather excited to get something from Zero because he never really bought anything for me. It wasn't that he was inconsiderate, because he went out and got groceries and other things that we need from town for the both of us, but he hadn't gotten me anything that I could wear and show others. Because they would ask where I got that necklace or ring from and I could smile and say that it was Zero Kiryuu.

Now, when I finished my vows, Ichiru handed the ring to his brother. I let the older Kiryuu take my left hand and saw that my ring wasn't as feminine as Zero's, but it was still beautiful. It was the size of a normal, male wedding band and it was gold but the edges were silver instead and along the gold part there was diamond in the pattern of criss-crossing lines. Like how one would lace a shoe. It was simple and yet... I felt like it was nicer than the one I'd given Zero. I thought that it couldn't get any better at this stage in the ceremony, but the hunter smirked and I knew he wished to say a vow as well. As he said them, loud enough for all to hear, I saw that his vows suited me just as mine had suited his fancy for hearing mushy things.

"I love you more than anything in the world and if anyone doesn't like it, they can go fuck themselves."

Naturally, I laughed and a few others did, even Yuuki, but... well, most of them gasped. They would never forget this wedding and neither would I, of course...

"U-um..." the poor, little minister uttered "well... by the power invested in me- I now pronounce you man and... wife. You may now kiss the... bride?" Obviously he was confused about what exactly to call Zero...

I gladly drew my wife into my arms and kissed him deeply, while everyone applauded (kind of) whole-heartedly- some even 'aw'-ed and snapped pictures. Yagari clapped as well, but snuck away to sit somewhere promptly, probably still upset that Zero and Ichiru weren't as... women-liking as he would've liked. Yuuki and Headmaster Cross cried and when Zero and I parted, the younger Kiryuu returned Zero's bouquet to him. Immediately, all of the single girls squealed and gathered in a clear area for the throw. The bride smiled and took me with him near the crowd of girls that consisted mostly of Day Class girls. I watched as Zero turned and tossed the flowers over his shoulder a little harder so he overshot on purpose. He smirked evilly. I love him so much.

People nearly died here today when the bundle flew over, making the girls all backpedal madly in their dresses and heels (which didn't work so well) and when the proverbial dust cleared and Zero turned to see the damage he caused with a grin, we saw that Yuuki Cross was standing next to the pile of bodies and frills with the bouquet in her hand. Her face said that she hadn't meant to catch it, but she just blushed and escaped the flaming glares of the other girls.

Now it was my turn and Takuma brought one of the white chairs over so Zero could put his leg up on it. He heard me growl comically as he lifted up the dress to reveal a sexily smooth leg that had the other boys looking away quickly before they salivated. I knelt slightly and removed the black and purple lace garder belt from his thigh and waited until the boys took the place of the girl pile. Aiming with one finger and pulling back with another, I flung Zero's garder belt into the flock. The boys scrambled for a moment, but suddenly Hanabusa Aidou shoved his way out of the bodies, grinning proudly.

"Look, Kaname-sama! I got it!" he cheered, showing me.

I smiled at him and pretended not to notice the ice melting away from a few of the Day Class boys' feet.

"I see. Aidou, do you plan on marrying soon? Yuuki caught the flowers, you know."

His face paled a little as if he forgot about Yuuki catching the bouquet.

I saw Zero motion to The Used to go ahead and start playing if they wanted and I just stopped teasing Aidou for now with, "Good job with the garder belt, Aidou."

He blushed slightly as he does with me and his smile returned as he spun the accessory around his pointer finger.

"Thanks!"

As he trotted off to show the rest of our friends his accomplishment, Zero leaned over and said, "I'm gonna go change for the reception, okay?"

"Can I come? I am dying for you, Zero..." I whispered huskily as if I really were dying.

He stiffened at my tone and he looked like he wanted to say yes, but he shook his head.

"No, Kaname... That's what the honeymoon is for. You said we're leaving two hours after the ceremony. And since you won't tell me where you're taking me, I think you can wait until then to have me."

Having someone tell me when I'll do something or whether or not I'm allowed to have something usually resulted in me doing it anyway, but Zero wasn't just _someone_. So I just smirked, letting him know exactly what'll happen when he lets me do it before he ran back upstairs.

--

It was a slower section of the reception, way after Zero and I had shared a dance as the married couple to a song called "Smother Me" by his hired band, and everyone was either dancing leisurely or sitting and chatting over some of the catered food. My wife, in his own tuxedo (that was "more comfortable than the damn dress") and I were sitting and enjoying everything when he looked at me.

"Kaname."

"Yes, Zero?"

"Let's go."

"I was wondering when you were going to say."

He grinned at me and I gave a sidelong glance to Ichijou who nodded before Zero and I effectively snuck out to go on our honeymoon. We had gone far too long without intense, blanket-shredding, mind-numbing pleasure.

**-Ichiru-**

I laughed softly at the goofy picture Zero had sent from Italy of a visibly forced Kaname standing some distance away from the Leaning Tower of Pisa. My brother's husband was standing profile-style near the ground-side of the Tower in a position so it looked as if the campanile was coming from between his legs. The picture had been taken by Zero, but he had leaned around and was grinning at the camera suggestively and on the back of the photo, he had scribbled, "Yeah, I think the tower did him justice, Love Zero and even Kaname"

I knew the older Kuran probably didn't say anything close to the word love, but I was glad they were having fun on the around-the-world honeymoon they had disappeared on a few days ago. They'd been to Las Vegas already... and now Italy. (I could barely stand to imagine what they'd done in Vegas.)

Nezumi suddenly gasped from his spot on the couch a few feet away and I immediately looked at him- his legs were slightly spread apart and his eyes were wide as he had a death grip on the cushion. His fingers were inside of the cushion actually.

"What is it? Are you all right?" I quickly asked, coming over. As soon as I got close enough, he reached out and gripped my arm.

"M... My water broke..."

--

**Author's Notes:** That's right! I put Zero in a dress. I couldn't help it! XD Sorry to those who said that it'd be too OOC and I know it was, but come on. Would Zero do any of this other crap that I have him doing in here? I think wearing a dress for his dear Kaname in front of everyone wouldn't be too much to ask. He bought condoms in the previous story, for God's sake. X3 ((Yeah, I know that buying those in front of some random cashier and his brother hardly compare to his classmates seeing him in a dress. But he did invite them to the wedding, so...))

Heehee. Yeah I kind of wanted Nezumi or Ichiru to catch the bouquet/garder belt, but I thought it would be funny if Yuuki and Aidou caught them- besides if Nezu or Ichi caught it, it'd be too tempting to make them get married and I don't want them to any time soon. -_- *had quite a time actually typing the wedding scene and such*

Anyway, I have no idea how a wedding goes and I've only been to two, so I had my mom help... which she didn't help too much seeing as how she got married long ago and got divorced. XD So if there are any major problems with the ceremony and such, feel free to tell me.


	9. Changing For The Better

**By Your Side** -A _Vampire Knight_ Fanfiction: {Sequel}

**Dislcaimer:** Don't own anything that has to do with _Vampire Knight_ as made by Matsuri Hino, however I do own Nezumi Kuran, any of the hunters I randomly make up, aaaand the babies. Any ideas regarding things not explained already in the manga/anime that I use that other authors have already used, credit goes to them.

**AND** a little inspiration from the Vampire Queen herself, Anne Rice.

**Author's Notes:** Hallo~ Welcome to chappie nine, which, after the cliffie of the last chappie, I began immediately after saving Chapter 8. I think this chappie will be really fat with activity!! A climax of sorts, I think.

**Warnings:** A male giving birth (but don't worry- it won't be all gross or detailed or anything)... a bit of BL, nothing graphic, I don't think.

Enjoy~ I know I will! ^^

--

_**Chapter 9- Change For The Better**_

**-Ichiru-**

I nearly ripped someone's head off once they got Nezumi to a special vampire hospital. Luckily, he managed to assure me that they were doing all they could to comfort him and no one died. Of course, as he moaned in agony from the contractions, I just growled. In the room with me and Nezumi were the doctor and a few nurses, yes, but also a few officials from the Vampire Council to witness the birth of high aristocratic vampires. They looked rather pissed that a pureblood wasn't giving birth to pureblood babies, but Kaname had seen to it that they would not interfere. Anyway, I didn't tell anyone else about this, yet since my pureblood was in such pain and I just focused on getting him help. At the moment, I still didn't think to call anyone, so I just stood bedside with Nezumi snarling and crying.

"Breathe..." the doctor told him with an air of somewhat sympathy.

Of course, Nezumi just kind of... roared, "Shut the hell up!!" at him and a few pictures were blown off of the walls noisily, as sweat dripped from his chin. Everyone winced, even me, but the poor doctor and nurses couldn't really do their jobs when Nezumi was like this. I was sure that all of the vampires were like this when they had babies, but purebloods had to be feared and obeyed so it was much harder and dangerous. The doctor looked at me pleadingly and I nodded a bit nervously... I hoped my pureblood would realize it was me...

"Nezumi... Come on you have to breathe..." I tried, softly, putting my hand on one of his warm ones. He growled slightly at the touch, but when his emerald and ruby-flecked eyes glared up at me, fangs bared, he started.

"Ichiru..." he whimpered, his breath catching as the babies prepared Nezumi's body for their exit into the world.

I smiled and the nurses and doctor sighed in relief.

"It's okay... They have to help you, so don't kill them," I cooed, taking the cool washcloth from one of the nurses and dabbing the sweat from Nezumi's brow. "Breathe for me..."

He nodded and gulped. Then he began taking shallow breaths which were interrupted between short, ear-peircing screams.

After many hours of that and intense nervousness from me (which sometimes had to be quelled by Nezumi himself with a few hoarse words), Nezumi suddenly made a strange noise and the doctor started to tell him to push, moving the sheet back from Nezumi's wide-spread legs. My stomach flipped violently as the doctor said, "Here comes one!" to which Nezumi screamed again. I was behind my love, each of his hands in either of mine while he strained and squeezed the blood from my hands at the same time. He stopped to pant and sob but continued to push until I heard tiny cries. The baby... One of them was out! But while I sighed, Nezumi kept shouting while the nurses took it away to clean it and make sure it was completely fine.

"Aaaggghhhhhh!!!"

"Come on... Push, Nezumi... One more of our babies to go," I whispered, knowing he could hear me under all of his yelling. He tossed his head back and his teeth were clenched so the scream that time sounded weird, but after a little bit more grating cries were heard along with a huge sigh and panting from Nezumi. The twin was out and healthy, it sounded. Everyone clapped and cheered quietly for a moment before getting proper things done. I leaned down to Nezumi, who was drenched in sweat and flushed, and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"You did so good..." I told him.

He just smiled wearily.

--

A few minutes later two nurses came back with bundles and the doctor was in front of them smiling.

"Well, they are both healthy and I am happy to present you with your babies. You did very well giving birth, Kuran-sama."

The nurses stepped forward to a resting Nezumi and I stood up from a chair I had sat down in. The pureblood grew more alert immediately and held out his arms.

One blanket was blue and the other was pink...

"You've given birth to a boy and a girl- congradulations!" one of the nurses said.

Nezumi laughed joyfully and a bit tiredly as he held one baby in each arm and I also grinned widely. The babies weren't making a lot of noise and I leaned over a little more to nudge the obstructing blue blanket away from the boy's little face. He whined slightly, but quieted down again when Nezumi smiled down at him. I could see the little tufts of hair from under his blue hat that kept his head warm and saw that they were a blonde-ish color that probably would turn brown, but it wasn't what I was looking at at the moment. It was his eyes.

"Ichiru... he's got your eyes. And that means she does, too," Nezumi whispered, nodding to the girl in his other arm. It was true. His big, baby eyes were a very clear lilac-silver color. One would probably say he's got my _and _Zero's eyes (since we were twins, too), but anyone who's been around my twin and I for long enough knew that Zero's eyes were more... emotional and "red", if you will. Mine were mellow and more "blue". Of course, they weren't really more red or blue, but the point is, my children had my eyes, not Zero's. And somehow, the color looked like it was really the babies' own type of stunning lilac.

"Hey..." my love murmurred softly. "I'm your mommy... And that's your daddy..."

The boy's eyes looked curiously at the two of us and he made a sort of gurgle before his eyes landed on the pink blob across Nezumi's chest. I noticed and said, "That's your sister. She was born a minute before so I'm afraid you're the younger brother, like me."

I now reached for the girl's blanket and moved it. Her eyes were closed and she scrunched up her face for a moment before opening her eyes. They were also my color, but she began to cry. I could see that she would be quite different from her brother. I smiled at her cries as a father would and Nezumi laughed slightly before cooing, "Oh, shh... It's all right... It's mommy and daddy, honey. Don't cry."

The boy had stayed quiet while his sister had cried and now she calmed down at the sound of her mother's voice, looking up at Nezumi. She seemed to smile, her little red lips moving in the general direction of the expression. Nezumi giggled at that and said, "She's so cute, isn't she?"

I reached down and stroked the back of her smooth little cheek very gently and her eyelids fluttered at the touch. She looked like she was about to fall asleep again from this, so I continued.

"She is..." I glanced back to the boy and he was already asleep. "And he is too."

Nezumi sighed contentedly and laid his head back on the pillow. I blew out a breath as well, excited at what was to come and gave him a kiss on his lips. He sleepily kissed back before I drew away and said, "Before you go to sleep... What should we name them?"

"I want the girl to be named... Myouri for luck. You name the boy."

I looked at the baby boy and knew exactly what he should be named.

"Airen. Compassion. He looks like he'd be that kind of guy."

"Ichiru...?" Nezumi purred.

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too..."

**-Zero- **(about thirty minutes later from the previous section)

With a huge, pleased sigh, I looked out of the Eiffel Tower from the resturaunt floor to the city around it. It was beautiful, even at this time of night. Sure, so maybe we weren't supposed to be up here at this time of night, but nothing is impossible for my husband! Not that he got permission or anything...

"Kaname, this is so great..." I swooned when I drank the rest of my wine we kind of stole. (We left enough money to cover it, no worries.) We had dinner up here after wandering around the city during the earlier evening. Our honeymoon consisted of a week-long tour of a few places Kaname wished to take me. About two days in three different locations and after Vegas in America, we went to Italy and now we were at our final destination in Paris. My darling was now sitting across from me, smiling gently at me with his hands folded in his lap.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. We'll tomorrow as well, though, so no more after this," he told me casually. But... As I looked back over to him suspiciously, there was something in his eyes. Something that wasn't foreboding, but...

"Why are you looking at me like that? What's wrong?" I asked, sittinf up straighter and locking my eyes with his. He looked like he was thinking about something serious and yet he looked longing at the same time.

"Zero..." he whispered, his eyebrows drawing together slightly as if he was anguished. I opened my mouth to worry over him, but suddenly I found myself up against the railway of the edge of the floor of the tower we were on and his hand was around my throat. For some reason, as his burning red eyes bore into mine, I wasn't afraid even though his fingers were tightening and with a simple shove, I could end up splattered on the ground below.

"Are you thirsty?" I asked softly. "All you had to do was ask..."

Suddenly, he laughed and I pouted a bit.

"You never cease to amaze me, Zero..." he said to me, his hand caressing my neck tenderly, now, instead of gripping. I fixed him with a questioning look. "Why didn't you show fear... Or try to attack me? You know that you could."

I tilted my head and smiled at him.

"Kaname, I know you would never hurt me on purpose, don't be stupid."

He looked at me in shock for a moment and he bowed his head to my chest, holding my shoulders with either of his hands. I looked down at him in confusion and then rubbed his back with a hand comfortingly.

"If I offered you everlasting life... with me... would you take it?" the brunette before me asked quietly.

My eyes widened and my hand on his back stilled. Was he... asking me to become a vampire? I know that I really shouldn't, since I am a hunter... but... I wished to spend as long as I could with Kaname and if I remained a human, I would only grow old and gnarled while my love remained young and beautiful. And of course... I would die way before Kaname ever would. I wanted to live forever with him...

"Please... Make me a vampire- you know I want you to, " I whispered, dipping my head to kiss his silken hair.

He stood up straight and met my serious face with his own.

"You will be like me. The demon you were raised to hate. Are you sure?" he asked sincerely, even as his eyes turned a bloodier shade of red and his fangs grew before my eyes. I just held him where he was in my arms.

"Yes," I muttered, turning my head to offer my neck as I always did. But this time was different- he was going to change me. I knew he'd take care of me, so that wasn't an issue at all. If anything, I was glad because not only would I live really long with Kaname, but I could also bite him and take from him as he does me and give him even more pleasure that he deserved.

I felt his tongue prepare my neck thoroughly and I gripped his black dress jacket and closed my eyes. I wondered if changing would hurt like in those Anne Rice books that I'd read... It didn't feel very different when he bit down, slowly driving his long fangs into my flesh. It made me moan, as it usually did and I got dizzy for a second. But he started to draw from me and everything was the same... until he began taking too much. I gasped quietly, but didn't protest at all as my limbs went numb and I swayed along the banister while I got lightheaded. I only sighed, so quiet that I could barely hear myself, "_Kaname_..."

I could feel some kind of feeling of fault from his side of the one-way bond (which I intend to make two-way ASAP) while he removed most of my human blood from my body, so I weakly brought my hand up and stroked his hair like he loved. He purred softly and after taking a few more gulps, I actually felt like I was dying. He supported my limp body and lowered me onto my back carefully. I knew my eyes were unfocused and hazy when he looked down at me.

"I'm going to give you my blood now, so you won't turn into a Level E... And you have to drink it until I say stop, okay?" he asked slowly so it could process in my oxygen-deprived brain. I nodded after a moment. He seemed glad that I could understanf him, even though his voice was truthfully sounding really far away.

He quickly slit his wrist with a claw and let some of it drip onto my lips. When it hit my skin, nothing happened for about a half a second, but then it felt like my stomach caught on fire and I heard a really freaky, low snarl. Was that me? I think it was, because Kaname grabbed my jaw and said sternly, "Drink it."

I whimpered softly at these strange feelings, but licked his blood from my lips, expecting it to taste gross or at least strange... but it tasted like honey or some kind of super-delicious hybrid of it and yet, it still had a tang of iron. It's hard to explain, but I knew that I wanted more. I mewled again and Kaname smiled, pressing his wrist to my gaping mouth. I latched onto the cut and drew, hard. He winced and murmurred, "Slowly, Zero."

I didn't listen for a moment, but then I slowed my sucking and mostly just let gravity take care of it, suckling every once and a while to keep the flow thick. After a moment, I began to feel really tired and even the taste of Kaname's nectar couldn't keep me up. My hands, which had been holding his arm to me, fell away and I could feel the odd sensation of the slice in his wrist healing along my lips as he pulled away.

"You are going to sleep for the whole day, I think... " he told me, leaning down and kissing the blood away from my lips and face. My eyes fluttered closed as he said that, and I could feel my whole body tingling oddly. "You will be fine, so don't worry. I'll explain many things tomorrow night, when you wake."

A feeling of safety and trust overtook me along with sudden exhaustion and I slept.

**-Kaname-**

I couldn't help but stare at him as he lie in bed, practically unmoving. He wasn't asleep like he thought he was- he was unconscious while his body re-wired itself to be a vampire. It would have been painful if he were awake, but that was why his own body knocked him out until it was over. It would take about ten hours, give or take a few. Anyway, I couldn't stop staring at him because, of course, he was so lovely, but also because he was now also my underling as well as my spouse. We were about as close as a vampire could get to another being. I could feel my bond with him twining itself tighter as vast amounts of his blood mixed with mine and just about the same quantity of my blood was in him. Once he woke up, I was sure that he would form a two-way bond with me, and it would feel even more like his very fingers were touching my nerves, but for now I just shivered with anticipation at the thought.

Feeling a little sleepy myself, I thought about sleeping since the sun was going to be up in a few hours, but suddenly my phone vibrated in my coat pocket. I recognized it as Nezumi's ringtone, and I retrieved it, not even remembering consciously that he was pregnant and he was due this month...

"Hello?"

"Hi, oni-chan," Nezumi sighed into the phone, sounding way more tired than I.

"What's wrong? You sound exhausted."

"I am," he said, sounding a little amused. "I just had a twin boy and girl, what do you expect?"

My eyes widened and I gripped the phone a little harder.

"Really? That's wonderful! I am sorry that we are not there," I apologized honestly, glancing back to Zero. "Tell me their names, so I can tell Zero later."

"Myouri is the girl and Ichiru named the boy Airen. They are so beautiful..." he said happily. "We think they'll have brown hair and their eyes are the most pretty shade of lilac like their father."

I wrinkled my nose at the thought of Ichiru fathering anything, but I didn't say anything about that. Nezumi was happy and Zero wouldn't like me disapproving so vocally.

Nezumi continued, "And what did you mean by so you can tell Zero later? Where is he?"

"Well... I have news, too. I have changed Zero."

A pause. And then, "That's very good news indeed! Should... I tell Ichiru?"

"Go ahead," I said, not caring what he thought. I could tell Nezumi didn't mind, however.

Listening carefully, I heard Nezumi tell Ichiru who must have been somewhere close and for a moment, I heard nothing, but then...

"Tell him that he had better take care of him, or I will shoot his ass."

Nezumi just chuckled, knowing that I heard the younger Kiryuu's comment.

"Just tell him I said that I will, and it is not as if he could shoot me anyway. And tell him that he had better take good care of you and the children or else. ...But we will be back over there soon. I will let you get some rest."

My brother made a noise of confirmation and said, "Goodnight, oni-chan... And thank you..."

"You can be happy like anyone else and as individuals, I have no right to stop you," I said.

He was heard sniffle and I wondered if he was crying when he said, "Bye!"

I said, "Goodbye" as well and hung up, going to take a quick shower before sleeping next to Zero.

Everything was changing.

--

**Author's Notes:** I know that they would've known the genders before they were born, but I thought it would be more exciting for them if they didn't. So they just found out it was a boy and a girl. And I really love their names!! ^^

I enjoyed making the changing scene! I hoped you liked it- drop a review and lemme know! :D


	10. I'll Be Here For You

**By Your Side** -A _Vampire Knight_ Fanfiction: {Sequel}

**Dislcaimer:** Don't own anything that has to do with _Vampire Knight_ as made by Matsuri Hino, however I do own Nezumi Kuran, any of the hunters I randomly make up, aaaand the babies. Any ideas regarding things not explained already in the manga/anime that I use that other authors have already used, credit goes to them.

**Credits:** blood bonds: **Blackened Wing**, **lightpathetic**, **Incagold27**

**Author's Notes:** This chappie will be showing what happens close to where the last left off- at least on Kaname and Zero's end. I might have a short time skip on Ichiru and Nezumi's side... But don't worry, it shouldn't be too confusing.

I got such good feedback on the last two chappies! I'm so glad you liked them and I hope you like and REVIEW on this one too! ^^

**Chappie Warnings:** Yaoi. I'm not sure if it'll be lime or lemon yet, but you know it's in there so... :3 And I think that the scene will make the chappie a little long... Well maybe I'll cut it... We'll see.

Enjoy!

--

_**Chapter 10- I'll Be Here For You**_

**-Kaname-**

At the sound of soft, familiar groaning and an alert from the blood bond, my eyes opened quickly. Glancing over to the bed, I realized that I had fallen asleep while I was watching over Zero and stood up swiftly in slight panic as I saw that the bed was empty. I vaguely registered that it was night once again and that Zero would have woken up by now. Cursing softly under my breath when I heard another grunt and a shuffle from the bathroom that stemmed from the main room of our suite, I used my vampire speed, flinging open the door.

The sight before me gave a sharp sting of aroused heat to my groin and another of earnest concern. My spouse was sitting up on the marble, double-basin sink, leaning back against the large mirror- which gave a nice view of his lithe, sexy body- with his legs wide open for who knows why. (Perhaps for balance?) His face was flushed and he was panting; his face was dripping with what I guessed was water and sweat since the sink was running. I ignored the tightening in my private areas and ran over to him, putting a hand on his cheek, patting slightly. His eyes were closed.

"Hey... Look at me," I murmurred, turning off the water.

Zero stirred and his pained face intensified as he turned his head towards me more. I shouldn't have fallen asleep... I would have been there when he woke up... But when he opened his eyes, I was not treated to light silver-lilac orbs, but burning crimson iris'. I knew my own eyes widened and possibly turned a little red at the sight of my lover looking so turned on for blood.

He spoke quietly and I could hear the bloodlust in his very voice; I also saw his new fangs when he parted his lips and I almost moaned myself. Now that he was my "child", I had even more of an attraction to him- if that was possible.

"Kaname... I didn't mean to wake you..." he breathed with a slight chuckle, but I just shook my head at him and pulled him up off of the mirror.

"You still must be changing a little, but that's not what's making you like this..." I told him softly, unable to look away from his hungry eyes which were subconsciously shifting to look at my neck. "You are thirsty. It's time for your first actual feeding, Zero."

When I told him that, his eyes grew slightly, but I just pulled him upright so that he was slightly taller than me up on the sink. I felt myself craving his blood as well, but that could definitely wait until he was fully aware of what he was and how a lot of things were different now. I turned my head, presenting my neck to him and he laughed weakly.

"Damn... If this is how you look at my neck then I applaud you on your restraint."

I chuckled at that and reached up to hold the back of his head, steering him towards my virgin throat. I felt his quick breath rushing over my neck before his lips touched there and I knew this would feel so good... I could tell that he would like it too and that that fact startled him. His thoughts would change soon to be more predatory, so the thought of tearing into living flesh and blood would not repulse him too much.

He was quivering when he put his hands on my shoulders.

"I don't know how to--"

"Lick it first..." I directed. "The way I do."

He swallowed and ran his tongue up the side of my neck as told and I shuddered. It took me a moment to recover and continued, "Now use your fangs. Slowly or quickly, it doesn't matter. I am sure you will learn what feels best to you."

"But..." he whimpered. "I want to know what feels best for you..."

I froze. At a time like this, he wanted to please me...?

"Zero... You are too much sometimes..." I muttered, kissing at his neck which was in front of me right now. "If you must know, I would like you to do it slowly."

He smiled against my skin and I suddenly felt his sharp fangs press at it tentatively. His instinct would help him now. The fledgling vampire brought his arms up around my shoulders and I stepped closer between his legs. When my flesh finally gave way, the nerves there told my brain to let me have a dose of pleasure and I moaned softly while he slowly penetrated my neck until he was completely in. I could tell he was enjoying this too, his new, specialized cells helping him feel his own joy by piercing me. He made a noise in return and began to draw without my instruction- he learns fast.

Suddenly, I found myself wanting my lover beneath me and writhing while I made love to him and I was sure that he was getting off as well since I could feel his erection pressing against my stomach. We both held onto each other tightly while he drank from me and it only got better when I felt the mental threads of our blood bond strengthening and new tendrils reaching across from Zero's side joining with me. As our bond became a completed one, the bliss increased over and over until his legs wrapped around my waist and he was trying to press himself against me. My own body responded and I hardened more than I already was and I held him around his back and whispered huskily, "Hold on to me tighter..."

He did so and I picked him up off of the counter with him still grinding into me and his mouth still at my neck. His bottom pressed down on my rigidity and I bit my lip to keep from coming in my clothes. He felt it against his rear as well, but that just made him purr in his chest and he loosened his grip so that he was more on top of my crotch. Once there he rolled his hips into mine and I nearly dropped him.

"Zero..." I growled, but he just giggled.

His tongue came out to lap at his twin marks and his saliva was now helpful in healing and soothing it. But even as he whispered, "Your blood tastes so good..." he kissed at my neck heatedly and at my shoulder while I carried him to the bed. As always when I came to bed him, we were like animals in heat and we both knew that the other was horny. He rose up to his torso's full height in my arms and fixed me with a hot lavender gaze.

I laid him down on his back and his legs fell away from my waist while he licked his lips free of my blood. Before he could finish, I crawled up over him and kissed the rest of it away, the taste of my own blood bitter on my tongue. The hunter arched to my touch when I ran my fingers down his chest, stomach and then stopped short of the place where he wanted me most right now. He whimpered his disapproval and I ignored it with some difficulty. After all, that was where I wanted to be also.

Instead, I unbuttoned his shirt and went after his nipples, sucking and nibbling until both were stiff and he was flailing at my head to make me stop. He managed to get a handful of my hair and when he tugged, it actually hurt and I groaned and went to pull away, but he just held me there.

"Ah..." I breathed. "Zero, you know your strength has increased considerably..."

At first, he didn't seem to understand why I said that while he was in a _mood_, but when he noticed that I was just laying on him, shoulders tense, he gasped and let go, stroking my head apologetically.

"Sorry..."

I just sighed and shook my head good-naturedly, giving him a false glare. He grinned sheepishly and I decided to forgive him once I heard his delicious gasp from my hand going down his pants.

**-Nezumi-**

I was so glad that purebloods could move stuff mentally when Airen decided that pulling the small cloth under the lamp on the sidetable was a good idea. The lamp tried to give him a consussion, but I "caught" it from my spot on the floor in front of the couch and placed it back. With a soft chuckle, I used a combonation of my voice and mental beckoning when I said, "Airen, come here before you hurt yourself..."

He turned his soft lavender gaze to me and cooed before beginning his clumsy crawl to me. Vampire babies were very smart and their muscles developed a lot faster than a human's, so he and his sister could crawl just a little under a day of birth... even if it was a little difficult for the babies. He stumbled a few times, nearly getting a face-burn from the carpet. Luckily, I "held" him up before he could hit and I wanted to just go get him myself, but a vampire child, especially a male, must learn how to do many things on his own. It helped him develop mental, emotion and even physical stability so when he grows up he'll be independent. Ichiru also was practicing this along with me, knowing that it was for the babies' best interest. Of course, my using my powers on and around the children also taught them the feel of my particular aura and psyche in motion so he would imprint to me. Ichiru couldn't do this exactly, but he used his voice and hands alot with them.

As Airen finally reached me, making a sound as if I wasn't paying attention, I mused about how much they seemed to realize that even though Ichiru wasn't a vampire like they were or like their "mother" was, they still listened to him and cried for him occasionally. I smiled at my baby boy before scooping him up into my lap and leaned down to give him an Eskimo kiss, making him squeal happily.

"Are you hungry?" I cooed. He just kind of looked at me, but I was sure that he was hungry. We'd only been back for half a day, and we'd been feeding them both about every two hours, so it was time to feed them again. I leaned his tiny back against my right arm and produced my pinky finger. He looked at it, knowing what I was doing by now and his pudgy cheeks were already moving as if I was already feeding him. Gently pushing past his little lips, I put my finger in his mouth and felt him instinctively start to use his "baby ability" to draw my life force from me. Occasionally, I would mix either my, Ichiru's or an animal's blood with milk and give it to the babies with a bottle, but my or Ichiru's life force was very good for sating them. But straight up blood was also necessary, especially now, to strengthen their bodies and supply them with nutrients. My blood was currently very rich with nutrients and vitamins because I just gave birth, but if I gave too much, I would get sick... So I gave Airen energy for now. Ugh, but you should see it when they spit up after blood. Even I find it hard to look at.

Just then, as Airen started to fall asleep with his tiny fingers wrapped around my hand (or wrapped around as much as they could), Ichiru stepped into the room with Myouri. He looked down at Airen and I and smiled before comeing over to sit next to us on the floor, cradling the girl in his arms protectively. He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek before whispering, "I changed her diaper, and I was going to lay her down for nap, but I see it's been two hours. Is it blood or energy for him?"

"Well, I gave blood last time, so if you want to make sure they're going to be really healthy then go ahead and give them your blood. I'm giving Airen energy right now."

He considered this for a moment and then: "I want them to be the most healthy babies ever, so I'll give Myouri blood. Airen can have some when he feeds again since he's already halfway asleep..."

I nodded and opened my mouth. Ichiru reached over with his free hand and pricked his pinky with my fang. He winced and I felt a little bad for him. When I fed from him, especially when we were aroused, my fangs could barely do anything without pleasuring him, but just a poke when we weren't in heat could sting. And he'd already done this about eight times on the same finger. He just smiled at me to reassure that it was okay before coaxing Myouri's mouth open with his pointer finger. She squeaked in protest for a moment, and we already knew that she would be a handful when she grew up, but she scented her father's blood once it bubbled up on his finger and she was beginning to whine for it. So she finally opened up and Ichiru put just the pricked end inside so she could feed.

Once she quieted down and suckled, Ichiru leaned back with a sigh.

"...I can't believe Zero's a vampire now..."

I looked over at him sympathetically.

"Are you really okay with it?"

"Well, even if I weren't, it's too late now. But even though your brother's a..." he paused, deciding not to use the word he wanted in front of Airen and Myouri. "...really annoying guy... I'm sure he will be good to Zero. He's only mean to me it seems. Besides, he let me survive after I became a father to your babies."

I laughed quietly and looked back down at a sleeping Airen who was still drawing from me even in his sleep.

"That's true. I'm sure you two will get along one day."

Ichiru scoffed and rolled his eyes muttering, "Like hell."

I nudged him with my foot and he smiled apologetically. I could see how tired he looked now that he wasn't running around taking care of things in the house and with the kids and I knew that I must look tired as well, but I said, "I think you need to take a shower go on to bed after she's done, Ichiru. I'll come after I lay them in their crib."

Immediately, he shook his head and said, "No way... After all of that screaming, you've only slept for about five hours all together and I'm sure you need more to recouperate."

"You haven't slept at all since then," I countered.

He blinked once he realized that I was right and I continued, "Besides, I don't want you acting all tough and passing out later. You need your sleep."

He looked like he was about to protest, but then I saw a sudden flicker behind his eyes that could only be described as mischievious. I felt myself blush and my belly fluttered at the look he was giving me. ...We hadn't really made love in the complete sense since I got visibly pregnant and of course we were still young men with very active libidos...

"Ichiru..." I sighed, biting my lower lip. What should we do? I mean... I felt kind of weird thinking about sex with my children in my arms. Very awkward... _Maybe later_...

"We'll tuck them in and take a... shower... And then go to bed," he whispered, his lust shimmering in his eyes now as he practically undressed me with those same eyes. He sure knew how to change my mind. As we both knew, I adored making love in the shower, and it was hard to refuse... So I didn't.

"Okay."

--

**Author's Notes:** Sorry for not doing the whole lemon or having alot of action in this chappie (this one was kind of the decelertation from the previous chappie), but I haven't really been in a lemony mood recently! DX I'm in more of a fluffy mood. ^^; Honestly, I hope I get out of it because this series is actually supposed to be where I make Kaname and Zero have hot sex often and I type it out for the readers!!

Bear with me, people who like to read lemony KanamexZero! (Of course, I thought that some substance to this story is nice since I actually perfer yaoi stories with substance, not just sex...)


	11. Four of Hearts

**By Your Side** -A _Vampire Knight_ Fanfiction: {Sequel}

**Dislcaimer:** Don't own anything that has to do with _Vampire Knight_ as made by Matsuri Hino, however I do own Nezumi Kuran, any of the hunters I randomly make up, aaaand the babies. Any ideas regarding things not explained already in the manga/anime that I use that other authors have already used, credit goes to them.

**Author's Notes:** I re-read the last chappie and even _I_ thought it sucked! I mean, it was cute and all, but what the crap- the lovey-dovey scenes weren't awesome and there were stupid typos. I think I'll put a lemon in here to make up for it. Sorry everyone! ; But thank you for not really pointing out that it sucked... And... don't ever point out if a chappie sucks in the future please... ^^; No flames! I am a flame virgin and I'm pretty scared of them. o.o Anyway...

**Credit!** My friend Byakko (not her real name) was on the phone while I was trying to think of a chappie title and I asked her for a suggestion. She said, "Mansex!" and at first I was like "wtf" XDDD but then I was like... Well, this chappie is gonna be kind of like that so... Normal title first and content title in parentheses)

**Chappie Warnings: **Lemon. KanaZe. I'm gonna make this crap **graphic**, I hope. *puts on determined face* So _be careful _if you get squicked easily. Also sorry if it gets a little rushed or porny cause I don't make it a habit to write like this. DX

Let's get this shit on the road! :D Enjoy! *all motivated!*

--

_**Chapter 11- Four of Hearts (a.k.a. Mansex)**_

**-Zero- **(about a month later- late August)

How could any living being endure such pleasure...?! In the back of my mind, I knew that it was simply because I was now a vampire, like Kaname, and all of my senses were very much heightened. Especially the physical ones.

"Aaaaggghhhh! _KANAME_...!!"

And since my pureblood was born with these types of sensitive functions, he was used to it for the most part and when I managed to open my eyes, I could see that his own eyes were glittering with a faint amusement at my sudden tenderness. Of course, I could also tell that he was feeling more stimulated as well from the stronger bond that multiplied our feelings. As we currently made love, we were recieving pleasure from both the other's side of the bond mentally as well as our bodies.

"Fuckfuck_fuuuuck_--!" I swore in a low hiss, my claws digging harshly into Kaname's shoulder blades once again tearing him open as he attempted to heal. He growled in added pleasure and he pulled his hips back before slamming back into me wildly, his scrotum slapping against my rear like it had been doing since we started a while ago. Seriously, I felt so freaking... insatiable ever since I changed races and nearly every time we got within scenting distance, I got horny and Kaname seemed to feel the same since he was always just as turned on by the time we got somewhere where we wouldn't scar someone permanently. And scenting distance for us concerning each other was never strictly "close-by"... so... Well, put simply: We fuck _all _the time now.

"Zero..."

"Ahhh..."

"Z...Zero..."

"Ngghhh...!"

"Hey..."

"Oh, _God_...! WHAT?!?!" I shrieked mindlessly, my fingers latching further into Kaname's flesh, making him moan while his delicious-smelling blood began to trickle down his arm where I had broken skin over and over. Oddly enough, becoming a vampire was slightly easy for me to get the hang of. It wasn't all that different from being a human except I can do everything much better than I could before. I even _look _better when I look at myself in the mirror. The only bad thing is, the sun gets to me now if I go out in bright daylight for too long or if it's too hot, which sucks because it's Summer and I used to look forward to going to beaches and stuff... But that's all right because now we can go at night, which is more romantic and private. Otherwise, it is fine unless I start thinking that now I'm technically like the leeches I hate around the academy and others that I have seen.

Speaking of the school, they know what Kaname has done to me and of course, a few freaked out, but I was told to "Wait a moment while I talk to them in private," by Kaname, and after about three minutes I saw the Night Class slink by looking paler than normal.

"When we get back to school..." he breathed, watching intently while I took a screaming break to lean up and lick at his blood running down his sweat-glazed skin. "...you can't yell like this..."

I gave him a sly look like _We'll see..._ and he just smirked before resuming his carnal pace, making me toss my head back and pull my feet up in the air. We were out in one of his many country villas for the weekened because we finally found a corresponding scheduel-opening with Ichiru and Nezumi's life and ours so they could come and visit. Of course, when we first got back from Paris (after making love _there_ about six times before we left... and maybe twice in the plane...) we went to see the babies, but didn't have much time to do much else than sit and chat for an hour. So we agreed to meet today at this beautiful and secluded home and Ichiru, Nezumi and the babies would stay the night... or day. Whenever everyone felt like sleeping.

Right now, though, before they arrived, Kaname wanted to get some lust out of our systems so we wouldn't get too crazy while we had company and children around. I was totally up for that.

I cried out again when my spouse decided that now would be a good time to feed from me and he sank his enlarged fangs deep into my shoulder. The blood didn't flow as well as it would have if it were my neck, but I think he knew that and he just took what he could get anyway while he continued ramming into me with long, almost rough strokes. Either way, it felt soul-meltingly incredible and I just thrust back in time with him. For some reason, both of us stayed hard longer and sometimes I ended up crying in pain of how solid I became at times. It was all very strange, but I guess our bodies were just so... needy of each other and one way the body sought attention was to display a readiness for sexual play. Sure, we had actual moments of bonding that wasn't exactly physical and we had a healthy relationship, but...

"Hard--_Harder_!"

The dark brown locks fell over my chest when he finished with my shoudler and leaned down to nibble at the skin near my nipple, gently breaking skin shallowly while he obeyed my order to pound into my body harder. My penis throbbed achingly as he applied more and more pressure to his nips until he began really hitting nerves and causing blood to be spilt. He lapped at it when it did of course, and I faintly registered that small drops of pearly white cum were splashing onto my belly and smearing on his flexing abdomen when he pushed my hips up farther and leaned over me. When he noticed, his eyes flashed hungrily and a low rumble sounded in his chest before he announced huskily, "I'm coming... Zero..."

I wasn't really listening, but I just nodded my head up and down repeatedly while I panted madly, unable to even finish a complete, coherent thought. It was only when my lover let out a long sigh, burying his face in the crook of my neck, and I felt the thick heat of his seed filling me up, did I realize what was happening. I shuddered along with him while he emptied himself completely and I clenched my rear muscles to help milk him dry for now. I felt my own self still burning feircely for stimulation and I whimpered when pulled out, but he shushed me softly with a light kiss to my swollen lips.

He edged backwards, suddenly flipping me so that I was on my hands and knees, facing away from him. I allowed this curiously even though I was about to die from being so aroused when he had obviously allowed himself to come earlier. (It wasn't like he was premature- this particular session had been going on for almost three hours.) I let out another groan of frustration and was about to take some initiative, but suddenly I felt his hands spreading my cheeks which resulted in some of his fluids leaking down the back of my quivering thigh. I blushed slightly at that, and I'm sure he knew I was reddening even without him seeing. He knew me well.

A sharp gasp flew from between my slightly parted lips when I felt something warm, wet and firm sweeping over my entrance suddenly and immediately turned a deeper shade of red. I obviously did a lot of kinky things with Kaname, but for some reason when he used his mouth on certain parts of me, I never failed to get shy about it. It wasn't that I didn't like it. It was just strange, I suppose. I mewled softly and gripped the sheets under my hands while he teased the edges with the tip of his tongue, superficially cleaning me. I sighed his name in slight impatience and he responded by pressing his tongue past the slick, tight ring.

"Kaname..." I moaned, my hips pushing backwards- I was still so aroused...!

Suddenly, my reflexes made me let out a yelp and I arched my back upwards like a cat when I felt a moist heat around my weeping cock and the tongue that had been plundering my butt was now rasping up the bottom of my length devastatingly. I looked down the plane of my body to see Kaname was now on his back, up on his elbows and sucking me off. Although it was not spoken, I knew that he probably wanted me to use his mouth to thrust into and indeed I would but... but his Godforsaken tongue! My husband swiped it over my sensitive slit before drilling it in, driving me insane. I tossed my head about like an animal before beginning to practically fuck his mouth like it was his ass. I know that I shouldn't because I have more respect for him than that and not even he does that if I give him head, but I was so turned on...

I bucked into his willing mouth erratically, seeking only one thing at the moment and when he moaned, making the vibrations coil around my currently hyper-sensitive flesh, I jammed myself to the back of his throat and let fly. I could feel him swallowing and the resulting suction made sure every drop was gone before he let me go. Quickly, he got out from under me just as my arms shook and shut down, letting me flop onto my side, exhausted. We would only have time for a very short nap because our brothers were coming soon and we had to shower and properly burn these sheets- they were beyond washing...

"Kaname..." I sighed, seeing him lay down beside me with a satisfied and just as sleepy look as I. "You are so amazing..."

"I know," he chuckled as he put an arm around my waist and pulled me closer. "Just for you."

**-Ichiru-**

As I swung the baby bag up on my shoulder, feeling the weight of all of the twins' necessities, I eyed the lovely villa Kuran had told us to come to. It was actually night time- around ten-o-clock so the babies were making all sorts of noise as Nezumi gathered them up out of the car easily and with the grace only a pureblood man-mom could have. I moved towards the trunk and gathered the rest of our things that we brought to spend the night with and by the time I shut it, I stood straight to see Nezumi wrinkling his cute nose.

"What is it?"

He gave me a look and then flicked his gaze to one of the upper windows on the house meaningfully.

My eye twitched as I figured what he was smelling in the air. I decided to be mature and just close my eyes; be grateful that I can't smell _that_. I don't know what I'd do if I could smell when my brother was getting screwed by some jerk. Nezumi smiled appreciatively and I smiled in return before he started for the door.

"Well, the scent is a bit diluted so I am sure they have cleaned up by now..." _ I hope_.

"They'd better be..."

Nezumi rolled his eyes and shifted the arm that cradled Airen before "pushing" the doorbell. He was looking at everything in soft awe. It looked like he would just love to sit out here all night and _look _at everything- not necessarily touch it. Myouri on the other hand was pretty excited to be out of the house. They both could not walk completely independently just yet, but they were still very curious about their world and Nezumi didn't have to hold her as much as she held onto him. Her little arms were wrapped around his neck like a little monkey and she turned her head every which way to gawk at everything. _She_ looked like she would want to touch everything...

There was faint bumping behind the door before my brother flung open the door, making the babies jump slightly. Myouri recognized her uncle and smiled, her silvery lavender eyes lighting up. It was odd, but it looked like the kids knew the difference between Zero and I already. Nezumi didn't think it was too revolutionary, but that was probably because all vamprie babies are faster in their psychological development than humans, not surprisingly. So Nezumi smiled and held out our oldest child for Zero saying, "She loves her Uncle Zero, it seems."

Zero gingerly took her and held her well enough saying, "That's because she knows I'm awesome."

I rolled my eyes and stepped into the house after Nezumi. Zero shut the door behind us with his foot and observed his niece and nephew.

"They look so different than when I first saw them. Look- their hair is already dark like Nezumi and Kaname's."

Indeed their soft hair was a rich dark brown and Airen's was already taking on a wavy, tousled look while Myouri's was wavy, but more tame as it was a half of an inch shy of touching her tiny shoulders. Nezumi liked putting it up in two pigtails while letting the rest hang free. Their hair suited their attitudes.

"Where do I set this stuff?" I asked him, not seeing the older Kuran anywhere, but sensing him nearby.

Zero sat Airen in a large, regal-looking cushion chair and made sure she was steady before leading me towards a downstairs guestroom. I turned back momentarily to see Nezumi sitting Airen next to his sister where he promptly decided that he was hungry. Nezumi handed him a bottle consisting of a concoction of his blood mixed with normal cow's milk while Myouri looked at all of the expensive things she wished she could touch.

"They're very beautiful..." Zero murmured, giving me an approving raised eyebrow before looking ahead once more.

I smiled modestly and replied, "Yeah... They all are." I meant Nezumi as well as the kids and my twin nodded.

Suddenly, I saw Zero stiffen and he absently rubbed his hand.

"Um... The room's the second one on the right. I'll make sure you found it in a moment. Excuse me..."

And he rushed off. I watched after him for a second until he rounded the corner at the entrance of the way we just came before I heard him cry, "Kaname, how did you burn yourself?!"

I couldn't really hear the older pureblood's voice, but I'm sure he was just telling Zero to calm down because he would heal.

I shook my head and continued down to our room thinking about how we were all family now.

--

**Author's Notes:** Oh my... *dies* I can't believe I typed THAT! *gets flustered with sex scenes like that* ; What would my mother think...? Yeah, she doesn't know that I type this stuff. I think she barely just knows that I like yaoi. I haven't explained it to her, but I gots lotsa yaoi manga. ^^;;

teehee... *dizzy from all the embarrassing things* Some _**feedback **_would be nice... I hope this makes up for the lack of quality in the previous chappie. :3

And I've read a lot of fics that show that poor Kaname can't cook while Zero is excellent and it only makes sense that it be that way!


	12. Where I'll Be

**By Your Side** -A _Vampire Knight_ Fanfiction: {Sequel}

**Dislcaimer:** Don't own anything that has to do with _Vampire Knight_ as made by Matsuri Hino, however I do own Nezumi Kuran, any of the hunters I randomly make up, aaaand the babies. Any ideas regarding things not explained already in the manga/anime that I use that other authors have already used, credit goes to them.

**Author's Notes:** Sorry about the wait, peoples... Been working on other fics XD The more cannon ones. This will be the last chapter though because all of the stuff I had wanted to happen has now happened... Also because there is another long ficcy that I will be starting soon.

**Chappie Warnings: **Lack of length... fluffy BL.

Let's get this shit on the road! :D Enjoy! *all motivated!*

--

_**Chapter 12- Where I'll Be**_

**-Kaname-**

I humored my niece with a soft grunt as she flopped on top of my stomach with a playful little squeak, her coffee-colored locks of hair flying everywhere. She must have developed that personality on her own because it sure wasn't from the Kuran or the Kiryuu side...

"Myouri-chan, you are getting so big," I complimented, laying my hand on top of her small head in a motionless ruffle.

It had been a few more months and the twins were now old enough to talk a bit and move by themselves. They looked like four or five year olds, but no...

"Weally, Uncle Kaname?" she cooed, looking up from my chest to grin, showing her little needle-like fangs. They were forming quite nicely, I noticed.

We were outside in the park tonight to indulge Nezumi, Zero and the kids, but I had taken to laying on a blanket for a moment. Of course, that's what had caught Myouri's attention: one of us getting rest. Nezumi and Zero were talking while Ichiru played with Airen around the playset, but Myouri just rolled off of me as I sat up, instructing, "'_R_eally', Myouri-chan. Not '_w_eally'..."

"Rrreally," she drawled, her lavender eyes narrowing with the effort.

I smiled warmly and petted a stray hair down gently.

"Very good."

She giggled and when she smiled, she looked so cute. She really was a combination of Nezumi's sweetness and Ichiru's loyalness. God forbid, she turned out _just_ like her father, but I hoped she did at least have loyalty like he did. If there was one thing I liked about my brother-in-law, it was his loyalty to Nezumi and his family.

Myouri's tiny laughter alerted the others and they drifted over. We'd been playing around here for hours and it was probably almost time to leave. Airen gracefully sat down beside his sister. He looked like a Kuran (aside from his silvery-lilac colored eyes). He looked like he was going to be smart, powerful and eloquent. And yet, at the same time, like a Kiryuu, he had a strange ethreal beauty to him while also looking like someone who you could count on. He didn't talk as much as his sister, but he was just as nice.

"Mommy..." Airen quietly mewed. His voice was still high-pitched, of course.

Nezumi turned his green eyes on his son.

"What's wrong?"

Airen just frowned and pouted. Ichiru and Nezumi immediately looked like they knew what was wrong while Zero and I exchanged looks. We weren't fluent in toddler sign language.

"We'll be going home to bed in a little while, Airen, don't worry... Myouri, you must be tired too, then," Ichiru said, reaching out and brushing her soft hair from her eyes.

She shook her head in a negative, but as she slowed down, her mouth opened widely, letting out a yawn. Her large eyes fluttered as her father caressed her head and she didn't seem to remember that she 'wasn't' sleepy. In fact, I stood up beside Zero, my arm automatically going around his waist because she started to fall asleep from her father's soft touches. Zero instinctively turned and nuzzled into my neck affectionately and when I suddenly figrued that he was tired too, I guessed I had for Zero what the two parents had for their kids. Our bond seemed to purr along with him.

I murmured soft words to him while Nezumi and Ichiru gathered up the children- Ichiru with Myouri and Nezumi with Airen. Airen hid his face in his mother's hair along with his little fingers that curled up in my brother's hair. Nezumi gave me a little nod and I returned the guesture before I lifted the other items with my powers. Zero and I took them in hand and we all started the leisurely walk back towards town.

We were going back to Nezumi and Ichiru's place to drop them off and then Zero and I were going back to the Academy. School was almost back in after the summer break, but we were going to go back a little early to watch over everyone.

We all talked quietly as to not disturb the children, but as we did, a few stories came up from the past. It was kind of funny now. Nezumi and Zero had hated each other with a passion; Ichiru and I loathed each other; then Nezumi and Ichiru ended up falling in love... We are one twisted family.

"Kaname, you and I hated each other in the beginning," Zero pointed out after he stopped chuckling.

I tilted my head. I hated Zero?

"I cannot seem to remember that. Maybe disliked at some point."

He shook his head, smiling and patting my shoulder.

"Okay. Whatever helps you sleep at night."

I smirked.

"You?"

Ichiru and Nezumi smiled at each other when I reeled Zero in for a quick, but heated kiss on the lips. The extra things we were carrying dug into our torsos, but we didn't care much. He just moaned slightly and sort of pushed at my chest- he didn't want to stop, but he knew he had to. The other four had already gone ahead a bit. When I let him up for air he whispered, "You are so perverted."

I shrugged, touching my lips to his silky hair fleetingly.

"I'm sorry. I can't help myself sometimes."

He grinned, his slightly aroused fangs glinting in the fading moonlight. He was a very healthy vampire, physically and mentally. Sometimes ex-humans get a little messed up in the head because of their human nature clashing with their new vampire one, but my lover adapted to it well. On a certain level, it made me proud that my Zero was so flexible and could now exist with me on a whole other plane of being. Also... it meant that he would live so much longer than before...

"Zero."

Zero's head inclined to show he was listening even though he was already looking at me.

"I love you."

He did something I haven't seen him do in a very long time. He blushed. He knows I love him and I know he loves me, but we don't say it out loud and randomly like this. I smiled. We should- it feels nice.

"Kaname... I love you, too."

_~End~_

--

**Author's Notes:** ew. The ending was ugly. Oh well. I'm sleepy, and I'm kind of tired of this story. I should have ended it a little sooner. Please review though! And keep an eye out for the new story. :3


End file.
